


Tears of Epoch

by CygnusTheCat



Category: Totem Tribe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTheCat/pseuds/CygnusTheCat
Summary: One day, in the town of Castlemore, a mysterious crystal falls from the sky. When a boy grabs the crystal, he finds out more than he'd expect. Throughout perceived witchcraft and challenges, he has to fight his way to fulfill the crystal's mission that would change the boy's life forever...





	1. The Wanderer

Once upon a time, in the land of Teya, there once was a land that consisted of peace, prosperity, everything a soul can dream for. Until one day, a comet crashed down on the land, only to change everything forever. War, chaos, violence, nothing that one's soul could dream for. Many souls fought for the comet, but one successfully took the power and made off under the living name of the Comet Caller, said to be blessed by the Comet with the ability to harness its powers to anyone. However, what it takes to stop the Comet Caller requires a lot of compassion, love, and hope... 

The town of Castlemore was a very wealthy town. This island where Castlemore was located, also nicknamed Aurora Island, was located far west from the other islands, many miles west and out of sight from where the comet crashed. Aurora Island was in fact named after the founder, Aurora, who had served as queen for at least 27 years before dying in a battle. Apparently, as it was far away from the group of islands where the tribes settled that sighted the comet and took wars over it, they didn’t know or even care about the comet, but as of the rise of the Comet Caller, news had spread far-wise from pigeons everywhere as people had claimed. 

Ernaut, the Wanderer as everyone had called him, had been walking around the perimeter of Castlemore. He heard the news about the new Comet Caller, but they kept the name anonymous, likely to prevent witch hunts. Ernaut, got interested in the idea, and he had been a good samaritan in Castlemore, from you know; good deeds, helping others, you name it. He was the guy that was wearing a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. He even had black hair that stood down to his necks. He was walking down the town square of Castlemore when he heard the news of the comet caller.

“Oh, this is it. The Comet Caller seems to have evolved.” said the man that was wearing a brown tux uniform.

“What is it? Can we go and investigate?” Ernaut said, looking kind of interested in trying to work this situation out. He knew, as for a Wanderer he was called, he would be called an success if he was able to make the bigger cut.

“No, I wouldn’t. It’s confidential right now, and it’s far. One day.” the man said. “If it’s far, some of you may like; how would we even know this right now? That is a good question, pigeons took me via bird chirps. They have in fact a good point.”

“Oh, okay, but I am kind of interested in this new idea. We’re probably a lot farther from where the comet crashed. You know, that purple crystal comet that crashed down weeks ago? Yeah, that happened, but what I am willing to do is to go forth and investigate that comet!” Ernaut said.

“Oh no, I don’t think that’s going to happen, because the comet crash site is too far from us. Keep in mind, we’re on the western regions while that comet crash site is on the eastern regions, way farther can we imagine.” The man replied. That was the question Ernaut wanted, but what he actually wanted entirely was how to get there. No one knew as no one knew or even cared about the far eastern regions. In fact, speaking of that comet, no one even cared at all! All of the Castlemore people would care about is themselves, obeying under the Mayor’s law. Speaking of the jobs they do at Castlemore, the Aurora Island focused more on business; the mining they do underground, construction, smithy, etc. Castlemore’s finest soldiers usually are known as the “Knights of the Roundtable”, and they usually arm themselves with swords and shields made out of iron and gold. They have to undergo various tasks to prove themselves to a powerful and brave knight ready for battle.

The island of Aurora was much farther to the west, from where the comet sight from weeks ago could never be seen or known. In fact, they didn’t even know or care about the Dream Shore at all which the comet also destroyed! The Nexus was a group of islands to the west, which consisted of a regional group of people known as the Canaan Empire. Everyone at the Nexus often times took part in jobs; bakery, mining, scientific research, all that important factors.

“Ernaut, what are you doing here? Come back home, we have something for you to talk about.” the man that called out his name. He was the father of Ernaut, who rose and took care of him for years. He was interested in foretelling what could Ernaut’s future be. Ernaut was a son of two parents; a father named Noah who seeks balance a priority in Castlemore, and the mother Jeanne is willing to seek to work with Ernaut in the future one day but not outside of the Nexus. 

“Okay Noah, I’ll be right there.” Ernaut followed Noah back home to his house which was towards the castle village straight from the market square.

“So, you are the Wanderer. There has been some news about the Comet Caller from the eastern regions, but we are too far to even take care of it, not even the Knights of the Round or our royal guards would be interested in that. Would you be interested in traveling far in the future? It seems to be one of your dreams right now.” Noah asked while inside the foyer of Ernaut’s house. Ernaut’s house had two floors and three bedrooms, one for Ernaut, one for Jeanne, and one for Noah. Simple as that, other rooms consisted of a living room which had a table. The house was made of bricks. 

“Sure, it would be interesting for me to undertake a huge mission, sometimes even for my own life. Keep in mind, I’m still trying to seek what I am ultimately am to myself.” Ernaut said.

“Talking about the Comet Caller, eh?” the mother of Ernaut called out. She was Jeanne, who had been self-esteemed for years, and is often very strict of what is heard outside of the Nexus. Jeanne had been strict of the outsiders of Nexus because she wouldn’t think anyone in the Nexus would take peace to outside strangers.

“Ernaut, I’ll be dealing with an argument right now. You go upstairs to your room because I’ll be talking for a bit. You can watch though, but I won’t be talking to you in the meantime while I deal with this.” Noah said, directing Ernaut to his room upstairs. Ernaut later walked up upstairs to his room. The stairs lead to his bedroom, which also was the only room to go to upstairs. 

Ernaut’s bedroom had one bed, and a wood drawer to keep his clothes in. The blanket that was on top of his bed was made with the symbol of the town of Castlemore, as it was sewn and created by the tailors of Castlemore to show their pride. 

Ernaut heard his father Noah argue over his mother Jeanne over the ideas of his new adventure. Even though they call him the Wanderer, his parents had disallowed him from traveling far because they don’t want him to travel too far, Ernaut, laying on his wool bed in his own bedroom at the upper floor, begins to think;

“They call me the Wanderer because I am best known to travel far in Aurora, and sometimes out of the Nexus. I love exploration, that is my hobby, but sometimes I have to face how to care for others, even though that they are unlikely. I recall that one time that there was a thief in the town that stole a valuable bag of gold. He got away, of course. How would you feel, if you were unable to make a change that could make the world a better place?” Ernaut thought to himself, thinking of what it would be like to hurt others with no respect, and only care about yourself. Yes, hurting others with no respect and caring about ourselves. That’s what Ernaut explained, but most of the time, the people of the Nexus let them down, because one of their traditions is to care about themselves, and not the outside world itself. Not that it mattered very much because the people of the Nexus didn’t know any actual regions or other nations outside of the Nexus that they could actually go to.

Ernaut walked out of his room out of his curiosity to see what could Jeanne and Noah be arguing about. Apparently from his eyes and ears, they were arguing if the Comet Caller should even be cared about even from this far. Sure, the Comet Caller may be a tyrannical threat, but even from this far, it shouldn’t pretty much matter due to the Nexusians’ cultures. 

“Okay, we’ve decided right now. We’re not going to care about the Comet Caller anymore. It’s pretty much a saying. Like I said, we are too far away to even acknowledge it. Maybe if there’s an physical threat or news, of course. Ernaut, you can at least stay in the Nexus and undertake jobs for us if you want. You’re old enough to undertake a job.” Noah said.

“Alright then, I don’t care about the Comet Caller anymore, and why should we? I would estimate it like this; 10 it’s a crisis, and 0 it’s a hoax. I can estimate a 0, it’s a hoax that we don’t care about.” Ernaut learnt that it’s best to not care about the Comet Caller; if they don’t know any real details or any actual threats, then don’t care about it.

Ernaut ultimately knew his role as the Wanderer. Even though he is known as the Wanderer, he is more like the Wanderer of Castlemore right now. He left the house to go take a walk, but overheard a woman next door that is seemingly overburdened by weight, but no one was around to even help her. Ernaut waved kindly at the woman to gain her attention. 

“Hey you! Can you help me carry all these bags in? You look like a good person who could help out.” the woman said.

“Sure, I can help you carry all of these shopping items in your house. These all look very heavy.” Ernaut replied, willing to help out the woman. He with his strength helped out the woman with the bags, especially the larger ones. The woman apparently was a wealthy woman that bought a portraiture painting, and a bunch of art as well. 

“Call me Janice. I believe that I have something to tell you about. I saw you talking to that guy about the Comet Caller.” the woman said. She looked like she was also interested in the Comet Caller as well, as she had purchased an scroll and some art as shown in her bags.

“Okay, I’ll find out some important facts about the Comet Caller to prove it’s not a hoax. But, do you have any mind about that? Speaking of how you’re interested in that, it sounds like you really do.” Ernaut replied.

“This painting that I bought from the shop, was a rare one. This was the only painting they had in stock that shows at least a connection to the Comet Caller. How would you ask? That was the point, we are going to get to that. This painting, represents a woman that lead a tribe to victory. Also, from this scroll that I bought from the archivist lobby, this one was very, I mean very expensive, but tells something important. This scroll says that once upon a time, balance and harmony in the eastern Teya was very peaceful, until a comet crashed down. Yes, a comet that consisted of purple crystals. People across the region started fighting each other and wars raged for days, but a woman tried to stand up for it, and that woman’s name was Aruku. She and her Hawk Tribe found an artifact called the Tear of Heaven, which brought forth imagery, wisdom, and spirituality. It was even said to bless the user with great wisdom and power. Unfortunately, the Tear lead to many darker problems which changed everything; Shades hunting them down, evil monsters, you name it. After through many brutal battles and dark faiths, she finally lead her Hawk Tribe to the comet, which is said to be the root of all evil. However, a spirit inside “claimed” that she’ll be granted great power if she sacrificed enough blood to the comet, thus she did, and her new tyranny and power made her nicknamed the Comet Caller. See, that’s what I mean.” 

“Oh, I get it, the Comet Caller is in fact real, but on the eastern land of Teya, while we are at western. I don’t think that even matters right now.” Ernaut said. “Anyways, how would you tell that the scroll had what you wanted to read about?” 

“I found this scroll at the archivist lobby when I read it once. Other scrolls they had usually told about older tales and legends within the Nexus or other lands within the world of Teya. You may ask, why is our world called Teya? That was the point, we wanted a world that represents happiness to our hearts and families. That’s what are ancestors want. Anyways, speaking of the scrolls I looked and read each scroll slightly carefully, each indicated with a panel, but the one that caught my eye was this scroll; when I first saw the term “comet crash site”. See, that’s what I mean. I looked at the scrolls carefully if they got any interest, and there you go.” 

“Oh, and back to the actual subject. What else could the Comet Caller or even the Tear of Heaven do? It seems nothing can even get to the Nexus right now since we are presumably too far away.”

“Umm, I would say no about the too far away part. Anyways, where was I? I was getting to the most major part, alright then. Do you recall those monsters known as Shades, the phantom spirits that form humans to avoid been corrupted by light? That’s the point, but it’s said that if they find a new target of the Tear of Heaven, the Shades would be reborn and evolve as new beings, and that bearer of the Tear would be marked as the new target to kill.”

“You’re getting the point, I can go now.” Ernaut said.

“Wait, there’s more. If you ever hear anything or even know anything more about the Tear of Heaven, or even Aruku, you can always ask me.” 

Ernaut left the door from Janice’s house. He learnt quite a bit of knowledge from the ancient archives, but night was going to fall soon. He didn’t want his parents knowing that he stayed up too late out of bounds or anything like that, so he decided to return home.

“Ernaut, how’s life going for you? Seems like you been out for quite some time right now.” Noah said upon Ernaut's entrance to the main foyer. 

“Fine, just fine. It’s just my life is willing to make a change in the future. If there a choice in the future, I will have to adapt that choice in the future. Simple as that.” Ernaut replied.

The clock that was on Ernaut’s desk at his bedroom read 9:37. Estimately, the sun starts to sets around 7:15 pm, and rises again around 6:55 am. The clock was a red clock that was wind up via clockwork. Of course, all of the working and businesses Ernaut had been working all day, Ernaut was already tired. The alarm on the clock was set for 7:30 am. 

“What a day. Guess I’ll find out what I can do tomorrow.” Ernaut yawned. He was worn out from the walking around and gossiping he had been doing. He helped out a woman with carrying heavy loads, and learnt important history about the Comet Caller, but does it really matter to the Nexus or even everyone else? Not that it matters to the Nexus now, but to Ernaut, he is willing to seek a secret interest over it.


	2. The Blessing

“Look at that glow!” Ernaut was awoken by the ringing noises outside his window. What he saw from his window, resembled a shooting star, but it was tinted at a purple. Was it, a shooting star that someone would basically make a wish for, or it is some kind of relic from space? Ernaut wasn’t sure, but from his sight, it landed somewhere in the Nexus, most likely in the other islands. 

“Now that’s a sight that I’ve never seen before, but I better get some sleep, so I can do that task tomorrow to explore where that star went, and maybe I’ll get some significance on what my quest truly is. I, as the Wanderer, have a goal, and that goal is to seize the day under the Nexus.” Ernaut thought to himself after the star was out of sight from him. He then went back to bed, because it wasn’t worth going down to find the star right now, and to the fact that his parents would be easily alerted if he opens the front door and leaves without a proper notice. 

7:30 am strikes at Ernaut’s clock, thus ringing it with a bell-like sound. Ernaut clicked the bell, and the bell was stopped. Ernaut let out a stretch. He then did his morning routine; uniforms, breakfast with his parents, you name it. Ernaut was ready to go, and leave home for his job. He left his house in his casual uniform; white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and even his backpack incase he finds important factors; whether it be treasures, relics, or some important clues. 

“Noah, I am leaving outside to go find jobs and other important stuff for me.” Ernaut said, to make sure that Noah understands where he’s going.

“Okay, but this time, stay in the Nexus and remember; don’t go too far!” Noah said.

Ernaut walked towards the town square of Castlemore, where gossips would roam and discussions would happen across many people. 

“Did you hear about the ringing?” The same man that would walk around that wore a brown dapper tux uniform said.

“Yes, I thought it was a shooting star, but someone has yet to see what it’s true colors are.” Ernaut replied. 

“Well, maybe it’s a shooting star, from my eyes that I watching, it’s too small to be either a meteor or even a comet.” the man said.

“Let me, from my sightings, I believe it went somewhere in the mine.” Someone else said that wore the casual flashlight helmet that one would use to shine light. He had a toolbelt as well. Was he, one of the miners that would work at the mines?

“Wait, what do you mean; the mines?” Ernaut replied, having not known of the mines where the miners would go to to undertake the hunt for gemstones and minerals.

“Well, I was going to enter the mines for my routine to collect some gems, but when I saw those purple shines that extend very far in range. That was the same color that represented the shooting star, naturally I thought it would be the Comet Caller up to some tricks, so I kindly stayed out.” the miner said

“Okay, fine, I’ll go in myself.” Ernaut replied, who sparked interest of the star itself. He knew what he had to do; find out what the purplish glow was. Could that where the shooting star had landed?

Ernaut ran towards the caves where the purplish glow was sighted from above. Apparently, this wasn’t any ordinary cave, this was the mine where the miners would undertake the annual task of collecting gems such as emeralds, sapphires, and ore such as iron and gold. These would be allegedly used to earn wealth and power, such as using the gems to become wealthy or using the ore to build new tools of the trade. The caves were made out of stone, and the only thing that was wood was the minecart tracks and the infrastructures they use to keep the area secured. Not to mention, the engineering and construction is a lot more professional than others across the globe, likely due to their primary focus on development instead of competency.

The caves got darker as the passage got deeper. The only source of light was the glowstone torches on the walls; meant for long-term lighting. Ernaut was a brave boy, he couldn’t think of nothing that would’ve made him fret. In fact, the only time Ernaut ever had to fear something was when he was a child in the night in the past. When he heard about the Shades in the past, naturally he’ll think they hunt in the night, but accordingly, the Shades in fact originated from the dark nightmares people had been taking, and the dark corruption of the Dream Shore, which likely changed the name by many to the Crimson Shore. Dream Shore was an island where people would go to to find paradise and new dreams. The only thing that he would care is his own dreams, and not to forget it. Ernaut walked down deeper into the caves, but saw something it was glass-like, as well as a blast that looked like rocks, as if the mine had been blasted from the ceiling above by the star. Was the glass-like object, a crystal or a new jewel? 

“What’s this?” Ernaut saw an crystal in the caves. Picking it up, it was pure black, meaning it had no glow left. It felt unusually lighter than the other gemstones, because an average gemstone/crystal is heavy to the touch, but the black crystal felt like it was just a shell; there was nothing inside. 

“You know what, forget it.” Ernaut dropped the crystal back into the ground, because it wasn’t worth it to him because it was too light to be considered a gemstone, rather more like a hoax or a decoy. However, as soon as the crystal dropped to the ground, it glowed purple and then a voice rang from it. Was that, the shooting star that Ernaut saw from the ringing? 

“My my my, you’re quite the person that I wanted.” the crystal said via glows.

“Who is this? Or, should I say what is this?” Ernaut said, in a shocked reply.

“I am the Tear of Heaven, the bringer of wisdom, and the seeker of hopes and dreams.” the Tear said, revealing its name.

“Kind of cool. Do you know anything about the Comet Caller? I know I shouldn’t be talking about this right now. I know that alias from a scroll and wisewoman which I won’t be disclosing right now. You seem like a good ally to team up with, speaking of how you nickname yourself. Speaking of how you talk, I believe you must be a sentinel to me.” 

“Speaking of the Epoch of the Comet, if you say so, it’s time to accept this quest, hero!” the Tear of Heaven said. 

“Okay, so what do I have to do?” 

“You have to follow me, and I’ll guide you to your answer, you have to destroy the Comet to-”

“Ernaut? Ernaut? Are you still there?” Noah said, calling out for Ernaut.

“Noah?” Ernaut said, walking back but putting the Tear of Heaven in his backpack, afraid that Noah would know it’s secrets that it isn’t supposed to disclose in Castlemore according to the mayor himself.

“We’ve been waiting for you, but you took too long. I was worried so I had to come in, I thought there was a monster and you’ll be in trouble, so what was it?” 

“Nothing sir, it was just a shooting star, nothing too special. It came, but it died out in this cave.” Ernaut exaggerated about the purple star that flashed. 

“Very well, carry on. I was worried that there might be a threat in there. I’ll tell that to the curious miner that it was just a shooting star that probably died.” Noah replied.

Ernaut walked out the cave, and knew the things to come. The Tear of Heaven was with him in his backpack, and he knew he had a quest to do, but as mentioned before, his parents don’t allow him to leave the Nexus, but he also feared that he’ll get caught if he pulled out the Tear of Heaven out, so he kept it in the backpack for safekeeping. The only common time he’ll be using the Tear of Heaven as he decided; only in his private time such as in his bedroom. 

“Is that Janice?” Ernaut wondered as he saw the same women carrying that scroll, the scroll that probably told lore about the Comet Caller’s real identity. Was she allowed to even do that? Would anyone even care? 

“Hey you!” Ernaut said, walking up from the sides and in front of Janice. “Do you think, people would even care?”

“Honestly, if you recall what you said; 0 being a hoax, and 10 being a crisis, I would have ensured that telling about the Comet Caller’s identity would raise the scale to ensure that it’s not a hoax anymore. You know what I mean?” Janice replied. She believed that the evidence of the scroll would raise the alert scale even further; and lead to beliefs getting high.

“Wally here. I need to read this scroll you seem to be telling other people for.” This was the voice of the mayor, who wanted to read the scroll to see if it’s any big deal. If it’s not a big deal to him, then he won’t even care or even try to take action. 

Janice gave Wally the scroll that told about the Comet Caller. Once it grasped within Wally’s hand, Wally unfolded and read it. Janice was worried; would he believe the scroll, or would he turn it down? 

“Ah yes! Legend of the Comet Caller, I see. Oh well, since we’re too far I guess we’re not going to help out at all.” Wally said, after reading the scroll with his glasses and lending it back to Janice. 

“Did you not read the scroll carefully? Don’t basically nickname her the Comet Caller. She was Aruku, that woman that lead pride and victory to stop an evil force from within the Comet. She was called the Comet Caller for harnessing the power to reign tyranny. No, it wasn’t because she knew the best of it, it was the Call of the Comet that seduced her to sacrifice blood for it, and that’s what nicknamed her the Comet Caller.” Janice said.

“I know, I know, the scroll said it all, but it’s over. Honestly, we’re too far, and this Nexus is far more ahead of them in terms of technology and advancements. Honestly on the lower end, we are on the higher end of the hill. You two can leave. I can conclude this; a minority.” 

“He just said a minority, which would basically mean a 1 out of 10. Come with me, I have something you should know.” Janice said, leading Ernaut somewhere. 

“Noah, I’ll be right back.” Ernaut said, looking back to where Noah was watching Wally dictate the scroll Janice had. 

“Okay, here we go. Right now, I saw the sight down hill, and I overheard the miner talk about a purple glow. In fact, the star is in fact a purple glowing one. I saw that sight out in my back garden to watch the shooting star, which I also in fact heard from ringing sounds it had. Sounded more like a crystal ringing, of course. I am suspicious about the purple star. What was the purple star that you’ve found?”

“Good thing we’re in your estate right now, because I’ll likely be known right now. This was the purple star.” Ernaut said as he opened his backpack to pull out the Tear of Heaven, the purple crystal itself. 

“Is that the Tear of Heaven? How would it get this far?” 

“I believe what it was looking for was a new target of association, which would try to lead pride and faith to victory. From my good samaritan that I’m been doing for days, I believe it’s seeking an new bearer to seek after Aruku turned it down. At first, when I first came up to it, it was like dead black, I thought it was like for nothing, just a dead crystal that would be worth zero value to be made out of it. However, as soon as I felt it would be for nothing, the crystal awakening. This is no ordinary crystal, this is a sentinel crystal.” 

“May I tell you your objective?” The Tear of Heaven interrupted as it glowed via speech. 

“Not now, I’m over discussion over this.” Ernaut said to the Tear of Heaven. “Anyways, where was I? Oh, I get it, the Tear of Heaven, key of spirituality and happiness, but this tear has lead to many challenges and what it means to be fooled by it. You know, the monsters arising due to dark congregations, destructions, all that dark stuff.” 

“I see… I don’t know what else I could say about it, but I highly doubt anyone would believe in Aruku or the Tear of Heaven at all, unless an actual threat or some sort of calling card was created about it, which if it were by us, wouldn’t make any sense whatsoever.” 

“Look, I gotta go, but I better make sure that this Tear of Heaven is safe in my backpack. You agree, not to tell about the Tear of Heaven?” 

“I agreed.” Janice nodded, pleading to Ernaut’s choices. 

“Not to worry, I’ve yet to learn my survival skills and how to fight off monsters. I’ve never participated in combat before, but maybe I’ll learn something from the Tear of Heaven that could impact my future.” 

Ernaut went back home. He tried to reflect back what he at least tried to do; he obtained the Tear of Heaven, and now he has to find a purpose for it. The Tear had already blessed him as the new hero of the Epoch, but he didn’t know what to do to further it’s standards. Speaking of the Nexus, Wally wouldn’t just let some kid go out on his own to obey some nonsense talking crystal which Wally believes it’s witchcraft. Sure, the Nexus had some wise people and some magicians, but some magics and secrets can’t be learned just by looking at it. 

At night, Ernaut couldn’t stop thinking about the Tear of Heaven, and how he was being chosen to work as a hero for the Tear of Heaven. Placing his backpack down where his desk was, he took out the Tear, feeling like he needs a little private talk over it. He laid the Tear down on his desk, sat down on the chair, and began to think;

“Hopes and dreams, that is quite the point that you wanted. If one is to obey you at all costs, why lead it through pride and arrogance that would hurt others? That is quite the point that I heard about you, what do you want from me, us, or anyone? The soul tells me arrogance, and my own heart tells me pride. Imagine what it would be like to harm others with no mercy whatsoever, and care only for yourself only will. That is called selfishness, and in my own heart, I would imagine being selfish sounds an hurtful thing to imagine. I would once ask the Tear if she knew about the selfishness, and she said the hearts would grow colder across the ages to come. What it would be like to become an hero?” Ernaut said, talking to himself over the Tear of Heaven.

“Keep in mind, I’m not just no ordinary crystal, I am the Spirit of Heaven, and this crystal, or should I say Tear, is my origin. I was once reborn myself from when Aruku dipped me in the healing springs of the Guardian Moon, which purified me, and thus; I glowed and felt ready to take on evil myself.” the Spirit said.

“My own incarnations are going to be born. I would be able to make that change for once in my life, if I ever stand up against evil.” Ernaut thought for himself. “Oh well, I’m going to get some sleep. You’ll give me the blessing right?”

“I can’t make any promises since I am only a Guardian Spirit that originated from the Guardian Moon, so yes, I am inhuman, but I would try to think over that. Keep in mind, you’ve only met me, and we are quite far from each other, but I do see your goal, to become a hero, fulfill your new dream, I understand, but sometimes, you are only just yourself. How would you make a big of change with just your skills?” 

“As a casual person, I am still trying my best, and I do understand the consequences on what is to change from my former self to an even bigger one. Some bigger changes require a bit of thinking and skill, but once if you keep on going, you will soon understand your change and goals with a further step.” 

“You know that this can be the hardest thing to do, and it can be new to you, but if you look forward to the future, you’ll walk forth and find yourself with the blessing.” 

“Okay, good night!” Ernaut was tired. He was in a private conservation of the Tear of Heaven, and is currently on the line to seek it’s blessing, but what would that blessing offer? Ernaut didn’t even know, but currently exhilarated about it, Ernaut went to sleep afterwards.


	3. Night Watcher

Laying flat down on the volcanic floor…

Ernaut got up, and he saw unholy angels that represented the colors of the wind. Apparently they were on the verge of destroying the Knights of the Roundtable. Ernaut was just a average boy; he didn’t have any abilities, and in fact, the Spirit of Heaven wasn’t even with him. He was all alone. All he could do is watch the dark angel spirits fight off knight after knight to their deaths. In fact, Ernaut never even had any experience with combat at all. Thinking for a bit, he looked at his hands, and they glowed. Was he, blessed by the Spirit of Heaven?

“I must have the capabilities already. I’ll show them what I’ve got!” Ernaut thought to himself. He tried blowing out some punches to test himself. Apparently, the Spirit of Heaven was throwing out crystal punches from behind his neck. He wasn’t himself anymore, he would try to test the limits. Unleashing blast after blast at the angels, they were dispelled by the power of the magic fists. He knew there was more; he summoned an second tool to try out, the magic orb. The magic orb would shoot spirit needles towards enemies to smite them. Ernaut saw three marching angels towards him, and he charged up three shots locked onto them, and they were all blasted by the spirit needles.

“This isn’t enough right now, what else do I have as my arsenal?” Ernaut searched for something better. He then summoned a balmung sword that was around 3.6 yards long, and the hilt was more like a chain. Ernaut spun around and charged a blast that knocked down the angels. Sure, it was slower than his fists or the needles, but at least it had longer range!

“Ugh!” Ernaut panicked, and was grabbed by larger angels, and was thrown down the volcano to his death, where he would be melted by the lava within. 

Ernaut woke up. The clock read 5:30 am, two hours before Ernaut’s alarm clock would even ring. Ernaut looked at his hands once again, and realized that this dream wasn’t any ordinary anymore, it was more of a test to foresee the future but what his new powers would mean to him; battle, faith, and courage. His hands glowed purple; the same way in his vision. Was he, blessed for real, and the vision actually was the test of abilities and a foreseer of the future?

The Spirit of Heaven had already given Ernaut that the blessing he wanted. After all, Ernaut was chosen to be the Tear of Heaven’s next entity to serve and deal. Speaking of Ernaut’s power; he’d imagine to have higher sight, and even the ability to use heavenly powers. The Spirit of Heaven was the entity that was born from purification of the Tear from the Guardian Moon, but speaking of the Guardian Moon, the Spirit didn’t fully tell Ernaut about his creation, and how the Guardian Moon was even found after all. The Tear of Heaven was blackened out, because the blessing also sacrificed the Tear as well by transferring its power over to Ernauts’ heart.

“Oh, well, you’ve given my blessing alright, but I honestly feel like I need a little bit more rest. That was quite the nightmare that I had.” Ernaut thought to himself over the dream itself. What would be like for him to experience that in real life? That didn’t matter in the meantime, but what did matter is what he was actually being blessed with in the real life. What new powers has Ernaut has unlocked from the Spirit of Heaven? 

Ernaut put himself via the stasis that would allow him to access the capabilities of the Spirit of Heaven. The bubble map looked like a evolution chart of what skills could be unleashed via possessing the Spirit of Heaven. The one bubble in the center represented the Spirit Guide, where the Spirit of Heaven would take place inside of Ernaut and guide him through the objectives he wants. He wanted to see the rest of the skills, but they are all locked, meaning he wasn’t powerful enough to possess the new skills yet. Of course, this was the only the beginning of things, and Ernaut has yet to train the full potential with the Spirit of Heaven if he wants to unlock all the powers that the Spirit of Heaven would give to him.

“Welcome to the Spirit of Heaven, how may I help you?” the spirit said. Apparently, this spirit cast in a way that only Ernaut, the chosen one can see or even hear the Spirit. The Spirit’s physical presence resembled a purple wisp. 

“Not right now, I’m tired right now, I want to go take a nap. It’s probably too early to get up and do something right now. I want to put you to stasis right now.” Ernaut let out a snap.

“Call me Karin, this is my alias for you. Oh, you snapped, what you want to do with that snap?”

“If I snap while you’re active, you’ll go into stasis mode where you’ll be idle, and a snap while you’re in stasis would wake you up. That way, I can head on out to the real world, but I have to keep you a secret from the people of the Nexus; they’ll think I am related to the Comet Caller because of the Tear of Heaven.”

“Your request is accepted. Entering stasis.” Karin said, leaving the presence from Ernaut’s outside body to inside him, which would rest the spirit and only come out when requested or in any sense of danger. 

It was 6:03 am. Ernaut had already been blessed with the Tear of Heaven’s power thanks to Karin. He worked quietly with Karin to config her and be ready for his new adventure to begin. He wanted a break from discussion, so he took a bit of rest time for now. 

The tavern of Castlemore had some discussion going on. There were people at the tables everywhere Ernaut can tell due to signs of communications and talking everywhere, and some strong guy with thick muscles that was standing outside the tavern. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Ernaut said. “You look really strong, and possibly one of the popular in Castlemore.”

"They call me Shion, the famous hunter! I work hard to fight and hunt any monsters that get in my way. With my trusty sword and my own bow and arrow. I am very smart, clever, and skillful. They recognize me for courage, bravery, dignity, and honor within me. I grew up as a lad that wanted to seek to be the bravest of the brave, and through strong challenges that revolve around what it means to take a risk, that’s what I am, a hunter." Shion said, introducing himself to Ernaut.

“Alright then. What’s the biggest challenge that you have had in your life?” Ernaut asked.

“My biggest challenge? Aha, that was the point. I had undergone many challenges, such as taking down large enemies such as beasts that would try to threaten Castlemore or even the whole Nexus. Ultimately, that’s one of the major dreams that I had; becoming a great hunter that would aim to take the spotlight via providing my bravery. What is your dream that you have then?” Shion said. 

“My own dream is to explore outside the Nexus, and head east to defeat the Comet Caller at her game!” Ernaut asked.

“Really? Do you really think we would even call about that Comet Caller or that comet sight that we wouldn’t be able to see? Besides, east is way too far to even travel. Some folks at the tavern even told you about that wise woman that told us knowledge and facts yet no one even cares about, at all! Would you even think we care about you and that woman new knowledge that seems meaningless to us?.” Shion said.

“Shion, listen. Keep in mind, we have to work hard in the Nexus, and work hard in Castlemore. We are important workers and important businessmen. This is no time for unfaithfulness towards the outer lands. We may have to travel east if they prove an physical threat, but unless you’re basically saying true stuff, I’ll start to care for you. As for Ernaut, you are in fact a good person, but I have a task for you. Can you investigate the cellar of the Town Hall? Rats seem to have infested the area. No, not just ordinary rats, plague rats that we well indeed fear. Maybe you could think of a strategy on how to kill rats.” Wally said, talking to both Ernaut and Shion.

“Sure, I’m up to the job. In fact, I’m a great adventurer that’s willing to seize the day. Keep in mind, this will soon be one of my first action-based adventures that will soon enter me into the real world. “Ernaut said. 

The cellar that was under Wally’s town wall consisted of a wooden basement, but with a brick based wall, similar to how the town hall was built with bricks like that. With the cellar being infested with rats with no proper way to attack. Ernaut, needing the assistance of Karin, snapped his fingers to make her call. 

“You call for me?” Karin said.

“Okay, scan these mice around here. That way, I can know the level of toxicity so I can see what’s threatening about them.” Ernaut asked.

Karin ran a laser scan of the rats, and analyzed the toxins that the mice were carrying.

“Okay, this is venomous toxin, one of the higher levels of the toxins. Because of how swift and effective they are, it’s not recommended for you to fight them.” Karin said.

“What? I said to mayor Wally that I would undertake exterminating those mice? If I can’t attack safely, what can I do then? Oh, I understand, maybe if I can think of that dream, I can reflect on what I can do thanks to you…” Ernaut replied.

“Now imagine a needle that would fly out and seek the prey like stingers…” Karin said, asking Ernaut to mediate along to her. Karin had a plan she had to reflect upon.

Karin, the spirit lifted several orbs that resembled to be magic needles… 

“It’s working! Keep it up!” Karin cheered, as the meditation Ernaut was undertaking was getting close to unlocking a new power. 

“Alright, you’ve unlocked the Spirit Needle, where you can shooting homing magic missiles towards evils at all costs! Now, go forth, and blast those mice!” Karin said, having unlocked the Holy Needle that Ernaut can now summon now.

With the large mice getting close to him, Ernaut fired needle after needle which would spirit-break the mice to pieces, but to hide any traces, Karin extracts all purple crystal pieces to re-use them as mana for Ernaut. After a bit of investigation, Ernaut found a little hole on the brick wall which could’ve lead to a backdoor for the venomous mice. 

“Karin, how far does this hole go?” Ernaut asked.

“Okay, since you’re too small to even see what’s inside of this hole. Aha! This is it. This hole is one of those dens of evil that we are unaware off. This hole is a lair of venomous mice, so the best thing we can do is close this hole until there is no light left of it to the outside. 

“We need a plan to probably close this hole. We don’t have something like clay or whatever can fill this hole without anyone noticing. Oh, wait, it would’ve been wiser to tell Wally first because he would probably refuse me if I close the hole first, because I don’t think he even noticed in the first place.” 

“Shall we propose a plan?” 

“Not now, I have to talk to Wally first.” Ernaut snapped his fingers again, initiating Karin to go into stasis.

“Umm, Wally, I took care of the rat problem, but there’s like a hole in the cellar wall that seems to be likely the source of the rats. I think you should check it out.” Ernaut to Wally, knowing that sealing the rat hole would deem to him a hoax, and something he won’t in fact believe in him.

“Alright, I’ll go investigate that myself, so I can understand where you are going with this.” Wally said. 

Wally went in and investigated the hole in the cellar’s wall. Ernaut was right about the hole, but could that really be where the mice came from? 

“Ah yes! That hole in the wall, must’ve been where the mice came from! I’ll soon have this fixed in a jiffy!” Wally said, coming to an helpful conclusion about the mice problem. “Right now what I need is someone to help fill in this hole, I need some clay to fill it up, which I’ll be good to go if anyone has one. Mmm… doesn’t seem like anyone has one. Oh well, I’ll deal with this later, but I’ll put up an help wanted sign if anyone is willing to care about it. You seem to bring up a good point about us; caring about others.” 

“What does it feel like to you, to actually see each other as notable impacts to life?” Ernaut asked.

“Of course, that’s what I am seeking. You seem to be very talented and very willing to help out others in need, unlike that Shion guy who seems to care about hunting the biggest game and enemies for popularity. You, on the other hand seem to help out others to seek good samaritan. That’s what makes you an average volunteer.” Wally replied.

“You know what? Fine, I’ll be trying my best, in order to retain my popularity. The way you’re giving Ernaut the tasks seems like it’s making me jealous, you’re stealing my thunder right now. In fact, I could’ve gotten those mice easier than you with my strength and bravery!” Shion said, in a jealous like manner. “In fact, you are just a small guy who doesn’t know good at anything, you’re just an average kid who likes to mess around and tell about information yet no one cares about! Heh heh heh hee hee hee.” 

“Fine, I’ll be going now. I need to think over something, what do I mean, and what do I serve.” Ernaut left the tavern where Wally and Shion were talking with him. Ernaut walked back home in order to get some rest after a bit of arrogance with Shion and exterminating the mice. 

Night fell in the Nexus, and Ernaut was just meditating, however this time a wolf howl which alerted Karin out of her stasis likely due to a threat presence. Ernaut was nearly startled by the awakening sound of Karin everytime he would call out Karin for her needs.

“What is it? I didn’t ask you to come out.” Ernaut said.

“There’s apparently a monster known as a night howler out there. They are special werewolves that hunt during the night and hide during the day. If we don’t stop it, there’s a likely choice that these would devour humans.” Karin replied.

“You know I’ll get caught if I were to run out at midnight!” Ernaut said, knowing that this might be a bad idea for Ernaut’s standards.

“I can help with that.” I have the ability to augment you in a way that you’ll be 100% quiet by the use of my movement powers. That way when you get to your destination and back, no one would even hear you. 

Coming out from the window in the upper floor of his house without ever making a noise via the use of Karin’s maneuverability, Ernaut went to the forest north of Castlemore where the night howler was located. There it is, as indicated by Karin’s light, was the wolf. Ernaut fired a few needles but the wolf dodged each of them via the use of reflexes and bouncing between trees.

“Ugh… this guy’s too fast. We need more firepower.” Ernaut said.

“I have a plan, let’s go for a more charged shot. I have to also teach you this, the Spirit Needle can also fire multiple shots at enemies. Let’s go for a more charged approach so the wolf can’t have any room to approach. As for the environment, the spirit needles are arcane-based, and avoid contact with the environment itself, only life forms such as animals, monsters, or even humans.” Karin said.

The wolf ran toward Ernaut while he was still charging the needles. Karin, tapped him on the shoulder to alert him that the wolf’s running up to him. Ernaut began to concentrate on the wolf’s biting attack.

Flip! Ernaut did a backflip as soon as the wolf did his biting strike toward him, evading the bite and then charging the needle attack toward him and exploding him out of crystal. 

“Mission accomplished, and I just need to escape.” Ernaut said. Karin, in her response decided to recall Ernaut to his own bedroom using the same techniques to avoid getting detected. Ernaut closed the window, let out a sight, and snapped again to put Karin back in stasis mode. Ernaut didn’t anyone to know to believe that he is associated with Aruku herself, or even the Comet Caller as most people still call her under that title. Ernaut was already tired after the fight, and he wanted to get some sleep.


	4. Simple Sight

It has been a day since Ernaut has been blessed with Karin’s power, also known as the power that originated from the Tear of Heaven. Ernaut has been exhausted from teaming up with Karin to look out the night in order to find a night howler to kill. Wally and Shion began to investigate north where the wolf had been already killed by Ernaut himself to find out what happened there, and what did Ernaut do to actually kill it. 

“We’ve found nothing, maybe the wolf went somewhere else?” Wally said, on the sight of where the wolf was. There was no blood, no good sights! 

“Oh, that’s just silly, if a wolf was just right there, why would it move somewhere else then? Refusal wouldn’t be a good answer because they often times hunt for prey, and most of their known candidates range from smaller beasts or even us!” Shion said, looking critical of the situation.

“I don’t know about it, maybe someone else killed it and eventually took it, but wait a second… why would someone hunt for something yet they cannot give evidence of? Why would someone in fact clean all of the traces up, as if to hide all of the evidence?” 

“Let me. Janice said. “I believe that a magician killed the wolf. Magic tends to be more powerful than regular weaponry.” Janice exaggerated, to ensure that Ernaut doesn’t get picked on for being associated with the Comet Caller everyone shrugs off. She didn’t want Ernaut’s secret to be known.

“Magicians? Ah yes, magicians. I’ve heard of shamans that cast fire and ice. As for the Nexus, we have the Knights of the Round, wizards and wisemen that arm themselves with magic spells, you name it. Carry on.” Wally said. 

“Heh, I may be smart, but I would try to catch every prey and beast that tries to threaten us, no matter who catches it first!” Shion said. “I heard you are associated with the Ernaut guy that seeks to beg more attention towards the Comet Caller. Like I said, get over the Comet Caller, no one cares about whoever or whatever that is.” Shion said.

“Sometimes things are better left off forgotten, for now.” Janice thought to herself, knowing what Shion and the tavernspeople agree that Ernaut and Janice’s ideas are better off forgotten. She had worked hard with Ernaut to research interest into the Tear of the Heaven, or shall Ernaut say Karin? 

“What’s going on? Look, I got the wolf away. It’s no fun when you have night howlers that are capable of threatening the people.” Ernaut said, walking into the conversation.

“Oh yeah, you again. I don’t believe how you can scare a wolf without any magic or proper weapons. In fact, there was no blood, no anything!” Shion said, looking kind of jealous. 

“Look, I have my own goals. The people don’t need you to be picky and jealous over opportunities and dreams.” Ernaut talked back.

“Just to wait, I bet you have something fishy with you. Let me guess, powers that even us cannot possess? Now, get out of my sight in the meantime!” 

Ernaut walked back home to avoid being pressurized, until he just got a tap by Janice. What else could Janice want from him? 

“Ernaut, we need to talk. Let’s go to my estate and talk a bit in private. I have something to talk to you about, but I don’t want it to be disclosed to anyone.” Janice said, with Ernaut following her to her estate. Right after they both went inside her estate, they began a private talk;

“Ernaut, I have something to tell you. Apparently what is going on is that there’s some sort of smell that the Tear of Heaven is being emulated, and ah yes, something is attracting them, and I don’t think it looks nice. How could I tell that, you asked? There’s a moral compass. This moral compass was in fact forged by a wiseman who wanted to understand people’s nature. Take this compass, and you’ll understand for myself.” 

Ernaut grabbed the moral compass and it seemed to be focusing on “greed”, the yellow indicator. The other three indicators were light, evil, or solitude, indicated in solitude for gray, evil for red, and light for blue.

“My my my, you are quite greedy. Wait a second, did you unlock the Tear of Heaven? I heard that you’ve been possessed by some invisible wisp that nobody can see or even talk to except for you. Also, I don’t believe how you can have killed that wolf without a proper weapon such as a sword or a bow.”

“Yes, yes I did.” Ernaut pulled out from his backpack the darkened Tear of Heaven, with no power left of it. 

“Oh great, you’ve emptied the Tear of Heaven, and now YOU are the Spirit of Heaven. So far as I know, there’s no way out of this, or even to put back the energy back to the Tear of Heaven itself. Now it’s nothing but a void crystal which would be hardly worth it for profit or whatever you want to even do with it. What would you do now, now that you are the Spirit of Heaven, like how would you feel with being the Spirit of Heaven?”

“Keep in mind, that the Tear of Heaven grants the user wisdom and power. It even granted me new powers that I would need to survive in the future, like the ability to protect me or foretell potential dangers to come.” 

“Ultimately, if the Spirit of Heaven is nice to you, sometimes there are times that you must care about the outside world, or the world around you. Sometimes, if you care too much about things that help you often, it may not be worthy for you in the future. Keep in mind, sometimes the real world is more important than ever.” 

“Sometimes there are dangers and beasts that are yet to be best fought with the Spirit of Heaven. I hide my Spirit of Heaven in public, like you say the suburbs of Castlemore so people can’t be suspicious about me. Ultimately, that’s one of my dreams which i have the liberty of hiding from others, I keep that dream and the notation of the Spirit of Heaven a secret to myself.” 

“Well, you better keep that secret well hidden from anyone, because they’ll start to think you’re being possessed by witchcraft with such magical skills like those.” 

“Okay, I’ll make sure to keep that a secret from anyone!” Ernaut said, while leaving the estate afterwards. He then went back home and thought to himself; 

“If I were the new descendant for the Tear of Heaven. She wanted a hero for the world of Teya, and because of my good samaritan, I was the only good candidate. But the issue is, it’s illegal in the Nexus to possess witchcraft, and if anyone had witnessed my powers, I would be be put up for witchcraft for eternity, because they do not understand what the Tear of Heaven wants and it’s capabilities. They do not know about Aruku and the Hawk Tribe, but I want to know more about them. What I want to do, is find out more about Aruku, and how to resolve the Comet.” 

Ernaut was overthinking himself. He was the possession of the Spirit of Heaven, or as Ernaut calls Karin. “Would anyone even care about his possession and what his new fate would be?” Ernaut wondered to himself. 

As usual. Ernaut has been trying to hide his secret intentions; and his unlocked Tear to anyone. However, he would also fear from hiding any traces that he might be possessed of witchcraft, so he decided not to have Karin out for any jobs or any services to undertake for the rest of the day. He’d be just like his regular self in the past, so during those so-called jobs, he ignored what Wally and Shion were up to, and decided to disregard anything regarding Aruku or Karin. 

“Whew. I guess I better be back for the night. As least I made a bit of gold.” Ernaut said, after doing whatever services he had wanted for, because during those days Ernaut worked as a service agent helping out those in need. He was tired from all of those jobs, so he went back home for the night and went back to bed.

Over through the night, Ernaut was unable to sleep, because he couldn’t even stop thinking about Karin or the Spirit of Heaven. Janice had already alerted him that he’s greedy for power, and a possible mysterious threat. 

“Karin, leave me alone. I’m not in the mood to talk.”

“Ernaut, you seem to be so sad, why are you so sad? Do you want me to leave you alone for a while or no?” 

“Well, it seems like I am possessed by you. What would everyone think? I know I am trying my best to hide my secrets, but I feel like I’m being hunted down by ghosts or something like that. You know, the ghosts of the killed beings in the past?’

“What kind of ghosts? The monsters that you’ve killed already? No, not going to happen.”

“Not that kind of ghosts. Do you recall the Shades and such monsters?”

“Aruku and the Hawk Tribe worked hard to successfully defeat them. At one point in the journey, she came across the challenge of the temples, where at one point the Shades revealed one of their true colors; a false darker incarnation of herself. The Shades were in fact recreated from the Crimson Shore, which originally was the Dream Shore before the comet destroyed it. She chose to bow down to the Call of the Comet, and thus, she became the Comet Caller everyone calls. Apparently the comet and the Crimson Shore remains today, still being in dark incarnations yet to be resolved.” 

“Ah yes! That was the point! You are great in the wisdom and power that the Tear of Heaven was stated to grant! Now, what are those Shades anyway? Are they likely going to evolve again?

“However, speaking of the Spirit of Heaven, there was this issue as well. The Shades were destroyed, and even the false incarnation of Aruku, but it is said if the wielder grants too much faith and power into the Tear of Heaven, it is stated that the new incarnation of the Shades would be created again, under the imagery of the person itself.” 

“You’re getting me peeved about it. What am I going to do about it? Take you off me? No, it’s not going to happen. Real talk again since I cannot take you off since it’s in my heart now.”

“There’s an new incarnation of the Shades brewing up right now. You do in fact have good dreams, but what they are seeking for is the new incarnation of the Tear of Heaven. As for the dreams, yes. Nightmares and dark visions, that was the point, but if they incarnate too much, they form into Shades. The more powerful the nightmare, the more threatening the Shade becomes.” 

“Alright, how would I fight those off? Never seen such enemy in my life, but I feel like since those Shades are more like ghosts, they cannot be hurt by even the sharpest of swords or the strongest of weapons.” 

“Apparently, Shades can’t be harmed properly. The reason why Aruku was able to kill off the Shades was the faith in her people and what it takes with the powers of the sacrificed Tear of Heaven. Keep in mind, you don’t just fight off shades, you need all of the faith and will it takes to even kill one of these. It’s not like you can just fight them to the death until they dispel. This is why they are called Shades, they are dark phantoms representing humanity’s nightmares and dark dreams infused in reality.”

“So, I understand, dark dreams and incarnations is what creates those Shades, and you have to stand up for your own faiths and beliefs to be able to fight against them, I’ve got that.” 

“You got it? Very well. I’ll alert you if I detect any presence of Shades or any potential dangers while you sleep. ” 

“Okay, that’s all I needed to know, I seem to be gaining more research about Aruku, but what does it even take to get to the east where Aruku is? It’s miles and miles away, of course. Everyone I knew with the exception of Janice, wouldn’t even help at all. They’ll just pick on me and believe I care about the pointless too much.” 

“You’ll just have to follow your goals. Ignore what’s trying to distract you or anything like that. Keep on trying, and you’ll be able to reach that goal.” 

“I understand, but sometimes, there are times where I have to take risks or face new reckonings no one like me would imagine.” 

“Often times, you have to believe in your dreams. Don’t lose those dreams, or give up on them. A happy heart deserves what it takes to keep your dream uprising. Rest well.”


	5. The Chromas

Ernaut woke up for another day. Today was going to be the day that he would use his bag of gold that he had been saving up from chores and services to buy a new present for his parents, which is going to be what his parents wanted. This was one of those days where people take breaks from work to go shopping for their families. 

“Hey, I’m going out to buy something valuable, what do you want?” Ernaut asked.

“I would like that one ruby ring that I saw in the jewelry market. Believe or not, it is valuable. As kids before you were even born, we favored gemstones and jewels. When you went into that mine, you couldn’t just mine one yourself? Oh wait, you didn’t have any tools, and you weren’t even licensed to find proper gemstones. Anyways, I think with that amount of gold you can buy that ruby ring. ” Noah replied.

Ernaut with his gold savings bought that one red ring. Because he also had some gold left, he figured he’d also buy something for his goals. He looked at the archivist market and saw the following;

“Legends of the Nexus, History of Castlemore, Grace of Gabriella?” Ernaut pointed out at the last scroll, which looked like something that one wouldn’t even know in the Nexus. 

“Yeah, umm, can I buy Grace of Gabriella?” Ernaut said, to the archivist running the market.

“Yep, but that’s our most expensive. Why you may ask? Well, we apparently only cover Nexusian archives, and any non-Nexusian archives tend to be more expensive because they’re harder to preserve. “Grace of Gabriella will cost you 800 pieces of gold, while everything else that is Nexusian will range from 50 pieces of gold to 100 pieces of gold. 

“Here you go!” Ernaut lended at 800 gold or 32 gold quarters. Ernaut spent 700 on the ring, and he spent 800 on the scroll. At first he had around 1800 gold, which makes him at around 300 gold left.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Ernaut said to the running townspeople that sounded like someone was invading the place, until he saw the biggest sight he’d never witnessed in his life; a house that was destroyed to pieces. No, this was no ordinary house by some guy that Ernaut didn’t even care about, this was Ernaut’s house.

The house of where Ernaut’s family was in ruins. The walls were destroyed, and the only thing left was the floor and some ruined down stuff. What could’ve caused this house to be destroyed? The other houses bordering the house were slightly damaged for a bit, but not beyond repair. Ernaut was angry about it, so angry that he wanted revenge as he closed both hands like fists with a tremor in himself.

“So, you're focusing on your anger, and you want to get revenge! That gives me an new magic to unlock! Imagine being able to box out the monsters until the end…” Karin said to Ernaut because his emotions reflected into Karin’s mind. Ernaut closed his eyes and began to imagine himself destroying evils with his hands...

Out of the back of Ernaut’s neck then came spiritual-form fists that would line up with his hands and mimic his hand movements, such as punches or even hand gestures.

“I call this, the Spirit Fist! Now, you can fight the monsters using the Spirit Fist. The Needle does low amounts of damage on larger enemies, but the Fist will do more damage in exchange for range.” 

Several white-ghosted monsters came out of the ruins, ready to fight Ernaut once and for all.

“These are Chromas, your first major fight. They are ghosts that seek to hunt down the Tear of Heaven, and prevent you from carrying on your dreams to freedom, but if you take on your new Spirit Fists, you’ll be able to take those down!” 

“Alright Karin, let’s see what it takes to take down those Chromas!” Ernaut used his hands to imitate fist-fight, and with Karin summoning out fist strikes in the colors of Heaven. “I, Ernaut, am proud to destroy the evils within, and seek what it takes to never give up!” Ernaut did fist after fist, dispelling the Chromas, but after defeating the Chromas, Karin absorbed the magic they were dispelled to.

“What is this? Some sort of spirit energy to unravel? Looks like I could use this spirit energy to regenerate myself! The more Chromas you fight, the more easily it takes to unlock my ultimate potential!” 

Ernaut managed to dispel all of the Chromas. Ernaut felt victorious in his avengeance towards his fallen parents. However, in the ruins, his parents were missing, as if they were either been kidnapped or teleported away. Unfortunately, the battle between Ernaut and the Chromas later got out in public, with witnesses such as Shion, Wally, and various townspeople in shock. 

“That guy must be a monster!” Get him out of here!” Wally said, seeing on how Ernaut fought against the Chromas. “This guy must be a possessor of witchcraft or something like that. I’ve never seen such deadly magics like that!” 

“Yeah, that guy is relying on witchcraft to be famous, while in reality it’s more fun to rely on himself to fight off monsters! And he’s getting what he deserves!” Shion laughed.

“No no no, I am no witchcraft or monster. I am the new Spirit of Heaven, ready to fight off new monsters and grant myself great wisdom that you really need to learn about.” Ernaut protested.

“Whatever you’re saying, we told you many times we don’t care on whatever shenanigans you and that woman had with the Comet Caller. You look like you could be associated with that Comet Caller guy, because I knew you fell for the purple crystal which was just a crystal from the purple comet!”

“Enough! Ernaut! Because of how you’re attracting those mysterious white ghosts and how you were fighting them. I have you put up for witch trials. Your witch trial is on-” Wally stopped, only to realize that Ernaut and Karin had already disappeared. “Hey, where did he go?” 

“He’s disappeared into the woods! Without even a sound!” One of the townsfolk said. 

Ernaut and Karin spent a while hiding out in the forest north of Castlemore. They couldn’t have thought about anything possible like that. Why would the Chromas attack Ernaut’s home? Were they looking for his parents based on their own beliefs, or even himself? In his backpack, Ernaut pulled out the crystal shell that Karin originated from, or formerly known as the Tear of Heaven before it was unlocked. He also looked the ring he always wanted to give to his parents even as a little kid. He regretted that he lost his parents in the wake of while he was shopping. 

“Sometimes I think of myself, I have to think of a better day. Often times, it’s the goal that you seek, it’s the dreams that you seek. Ernaut, don’t fall forth to the Chromas… I’m counting on you.” Ernaut said himself a prayer in order to try to make him cheer up to make him dream of a better day. He hoped he done the right thing, but… 

“Ernaut, I’m detecting someone approaching you-” Karin tried to warn Ernaut of someone approaching him with a hammer and apprehending him, but Ernaut was apprehended before Karin could finish her warning.

Ernaut woke up in what looked like a small conference room. There were only two lights, one on both sides of the room consisting of glowstone. Wally was sitting on the other side of the table. He looked like he was demanding answers from Ernaut.

“So, Ernaut, you have been somehow summoning these magical fists where what looked like your destroyed house. You destroyed those white ghosts. What’s wrong with you, like what’s going on here that’s causing those white ghost guys to appear?” Wally asked.

“Well, there was this shooting star. I’m going to tell you, and honestly I really did I went forth for that shooting star and got it.” Ernaut replied.

“And what did you find from that shooting star? Some sort of mysterious object that we don’t know or never heard of?”

“Yes, I found the crystal known as the Tear of Heaven. And to tell you the truth, the Tear of Heaven wanted a hero to go forth east to serve the Comet Caller justice.”

“Why would it go this far? Unless it’s looking for heroes nationwide, I can surely tell you from this far, none of this is going to happen. Unless you got some really good answers which must be delved deeper into the situation.”

“As for the Chromas, they’re a new mysterious monster which we have no evidence of, but they are ghosts which can only be defeated by the power of dreams and peace. You don’t “fight” a ghost, you imagine of good dreams and hopes.” 

“And how did you get those mysterious powers?” 

“I know this might sound strange, but the spirit inside the Tear of Heaven requested that I become the Tear’s hero, so I accepted it and I got it’s power, but the Tear of Heaven blacked out, and I still have it with me, but I get to unlock some new powers. Quiet footsteps, ability to fight monsters, increase my awareness, you know.”

“I don’t understand that. Ernaut, because I cannot understand how’re your doing such things, I’m issuing you witch trials no matter what. Your witch trial is 2 days because tomorrow’s court will be busy investigating potential evidence of what happened to those mysterious ghost things, and you’re home. Did you lose your parents from those ghosts?”

“Yes, yes in did. Right when I came to those ruins, they were never seen again. I don’t know if they’re been kidnapped or something like that, but I need to continue that deeper as I go.”

“Okay Ernaut, you may go, but remember, if we can’t find any potential truths we can believe on your witch trial, we’re taking your head.” Ernaut jumped at the execution part.

“Did you say… take my head?” 

“Yes. Because of your vague reasoning and cryptic reasoning of those mysterious powers, you’re on the lower end of the canoe, and that canoe is going down the river! I’m just saying that.” 

Ernaut left the town hall. Ernaut didn’t know what to do, where to go. His home had already been destroyed, his parents had been taken. There was nowhere left to go for Ernaut, nothing to do but to wait for death in two days. It was already night-time. 

“Psst… come here.” Janice said, hiding in the alley. Ernaut decided to follow to the alley that Janice called Ernaut.

“Ernaut, I saw the Chromas attack your buildings and abduct your parents. I got a plan, and that is staying in my house in secret. That way, I can give you a temporary shelter in the meantime. Because of how you’re being put up for witch trials, because of how unused they are to Aruku and the Tear of Heaven, it’s very unlikely you’ll be able to live following the witch trials. Hear, take this hood and this mask. This will conceal your identity so the townsfolk don’t even see you.”

They went into Janice’s estate safely with the help of the disguises without any night guards catching them. 

“So, Ernaut, here’s the plan. You’re going to stay here temporary, not permanent. You’re going to stay here until you find yourself a plan to continue on your quest or they catch us. In the meantime, let’s talk about the mysterious new threat that destroyed your home. So, what happened?” 

“Well, I was shopping, but when I came back, my house was destroyed, and then came for those white ghosts. They tried to attack me, but I was able to use the fists from my Spirit of Heaven to destroy them. As well as beliefs for the soul.”

“Ah yes! The white ghosts. I believe what was going on is that I believe when the Shades were defeated, they took the light side instead of the dark side. Simple as that, and nightmares and ill omens would create those light Shades. What should I call those light Shades now?”

“Chromas. Nickname them Chromas. That’s what the new manifestations are.” 

“You have been cracking further and further into this new threat. Now, I think you’re kind of queasy in your head. Did some guy hit you with a hammer? Some guy carried you in the town hall from the forest north, and I think he had done that by apprehending your head.”

“Yeah, I felt a bit of pain on my head which sent me in a coma, but I’m alright though. I think I need to go to bed and talk to the Spirit of Heaven privately.

“Okay, good night then! Remember, I have a spare bedroom on the east. I take the west larger bedroom just to clear up any potential confusion.

“That’s okay, I’m fine with it.” 

Ernaut got ready to go to bed, but before he could go to bed, he wanted to talk with Karin for a bit in private.

“So, what’s with those Chromas, and why are they here?”

“Chromas, the reincarnated Shades reborn out of the light and dark fusing together. Upon fusing dark and light together, they reflect colors through it like a spectrum, and it blends in through. The only way you can ever see them is the spectrum lights inside their hearts. That’s what they are, new versions. There are four ranks of them; Rooks, Princes, Kings, and even the most deadly of them all; Omegas. We have to hurry and hunt down their secret source and who is tracing us. One of the major issues on Shades and even Chromas is the Crimson Shore and ill omens. Chromas and Shades are ultimately known for one thing; evil dreams. In fact, nobody like evil dreams. Aruku fought against Shades, especially larger ones but no Omegas. The more powerful the evil dream is, the more the Shade evolves.”

“Thanks, and what else you do you know about yourself? That way, I can clear up some mysterious backstory?.”

“After I was discarded in favor of some Call of the Comet that Aruku bowed down to, I was abandoned, but I was later on taken by a mysterious entity who enchanted me, but I have no memory or description of that entity who enchanted me. Prior to that, I had no sentinel powers, I could only talk with a small voice.” 

“Okay, that’s all I needed to know.” Ernaut got ready to spend the night at Janice’s estate. Even though he lost his parents, that doesn’t mean Ernaut shouldn’t give up on his mission and dreams.


	6. The Quest Begins

It has been an day since Ernaut lost his parents, and he was caught for witchcraft by Wally. Janice had let him stay in her estate until he knows what to do next, but what? He didn’t know for sure, but what Ernaut wanted to keep in mind was that there was still hope for him; could there be anyone else who was still interested in the Tear of Heaven, or even the Comet? 

“The Chromas seem to be hunting for me. They took my family, and this power seems to be attracting some sort of monster that would cast dark magic altogether. Janice once told me that these were the evolved versions of the Shades, later adapting light rather than darkness.” Ernaut explained to himself over the day. “Since my trial is tomorrow which likely means I’ll be executed to death, I have till today to plan my next move.” The door leading out to the foyer was still closed, but Ernaut still wanted some time alone with Karin. 

“I heard that your trial is tomorrow. You have around today to live. Unless you’ve got yourself some sort of plan to escape. I’ll be fine with you staying in here for a while.” Janice said, greeting Ernaut in the morning.

“Yes. Also, keep in mind that the Spirit of Heaven will also be on the lookout of what’s happening outside, so I can be aware of the newest things that they’ve planned. She even warned me of a night-howler!” 

“I see. I think you’ve got your plan for tomorrow, and that is to get away from Castlemore as soon as they grab you for your so-called execution.” 

Ernaut got dressed with his same uniform that he had today. He couldn’t even save anything from his house. He still had Grace of Gabriella, the red ring that his parents wanted to buy, and the shell where Karin used to be. In fact, he was trapped inside, because if he dared to go outside himself, he always had the fear that he would be hunted down for being the new boy of witchcraft, which is currently illegal in the Nexus, and never ever supported at all. Janice had already curtained all the windows so no one can see him from outside the house, as if to hide him from anyone hunting him.

“So Ernaut, what are you going to do now? What is your plan for your next destination?”

“I’m going to escape from Castlemore, and out of the Nexus to find my way east. That way, I can solve the Comet’s puzzle and find out more about Aruku.”

“But who’s gonna take you? No one is going to. In fact, barely anyone knows or even cares about going east!”

“I’m going to adapt to what the Tear of Heaven has for me, and that way if I trust hard in my dreams, I will surely make it.”

“I highly doubt it, because the only powers I know is that you have a fist ability, and a needle ability? What else have you got?”

“I have the ability for identification of animals and species, and to render myself quiet to avoid being detected. I think there’s more abilities I have to unlock through my training and adventures.” 

“I understand. Some of these powers are going to be important for your journey, but are they unlimited or not?”

 

“No, they are not. These powers exhaust the Tear of Heaven, and to recover these you have to fight Chromas, because the Tear of Heaven originally was a crystal shard from the Comet.” 

“So, what are you going to do now? You're stuck here, and everyone else is looking for you because of unidentified witchcraft that they cannot identify.”

“I’m going to explore your estate so I can gain some more knowledge about the eastern region; the region where the Comet is located. We live on the west side of Teya, and the comet is on the east side.” 

Ernaut explored Janice’s estate for a while so he can at least get some fresh air. Upon looking around on the walls, he saw a painting called “Fall of Gabriella”, which represented a blue-turquoise haired woman being tempted by a holy ghost, or the Chromas as they call them now. Ernaut felt like he was interested as well, so he decided to ask Janice about it.

“The Fall of Gabriella? What’s that?” Ernaut asked Janice about her painting.

“Ahh yes! The paintings! Gabriella was a queen that wanted to help others in need. What made her so lovable was her really long and beautiful hair, and the fact that she lead a tribe for the sake of loyalty and kindness!

“Oh, I get it. Gabriella lead a tribe to lead through the glory of her own people, while Aruku did the opposite. She believes pretty well in dreams, so she and her people should be safe from the Chromas. If she’s still around though. Oh, and I did at least save a scroll called Grace of Gabriella in my backpack, which I also bought from the archivist. Since this was not Nexusian, it’s more expensive. 

“You have a scroll of Gabriella? If so, let’s read it!” 

Ernaut pulled out the scroll labeled “Grace of Gabriella” out of his backpack. Janice then unfolded it and began to read it. 

“Ah yes! Gabriella! She is the queen of the Haven Tribe. In response to Aruku bowing down to the Call of the Comet, she then decided to create the Haven Tribe to take refugee for people across the land. They are against the Comet, and even those Shades as well, or should I say Chromas for now? She worked very hard, but I think according to the painting, Gabriella was seduced by a Chroma and had been killed by it, hence the term Fall of Gabriella. I don’t know if that is true or not, but that’s something you have to find out on your own.” 

“Alright then. That’s all I know, but let’s talk about my goals. I have a goal to travel east and try to work things out with the Comet and Aruku, but first of all, that’s not going to be easy. The first thing I would have to figure out is how to even get there. No one’s willing to even take me east, because why would they? Secondly, is how to find my way east, I have to work hard to find my way east, which only me and the Tear of Heaven could work hard to accomplish. Thirdly, I also have to watch out for anyone that tries to get in my way, because as you know, they’re planning to execute me tomorrow, and most of the people in the Nexus are going to turn against me as well. It’s basically just me, me and the Tear of Heaven trying to find our way east.” 

“Oh, I see a poem in the end of the scroll. We should read it;” Janice pointed out at the end of the scroll that they were reading together, only to see a poem of text. Was it, a tribute for Gabriella?

Grace blooms in the land of heaven  
The heavenly land of the new Haven  
Where freedom rang upon the people  
Is this new freedom for everyone  
Or some paradise no one could dream for  
For a new land to change everything  
The Grace of Gabriella is heaven for us

To look forward to a new dream  
A new dream to make people happy  
A dream that would sing out for freedom  
And bring joy to the fallen world  
The fallen world of evil spirits   
Who wish to overthrow the balance  
The balance of the world around us  
The Grace of Gabriella gives us new hope

Gabriella, the queen of the new Haven  
The queen that seeks to revive prosperity  
Her long turquoise hair brimmed with beauty  
And her beauty makes her passionate  
She wants to lead her people to world peace  
World peace across the land   
That would change the world for good  
A change that would be looked upon  
The Grace of Gabriella will lead to peace

To seek out world peace across the land  
Is not an easy thing to do however  
But a goal is a goal for Gabriella  
She can do it if she keeps on going  
Ambition is what makes a goal succeed  
Succeed to new heights and realities  
Success can become a dream come true  
No one wants to be left out on their goals  
So come on down and make that goal succeed  
The Grace of Gabriella is a dream come true

“So this is a poem, representing Gabriella’s beauty and dreams to lead people to higher dreams, likely to spread a word of a good heroine for the job. I see it, I can see it, Gabriella was a heroine, but like I said, I don’t know if she’s still alive today. You’re still going to have to find that out on your own when you get to the east.” 

“I get it. What are you going to do now? What will happen to you now that I am being put up for execution tomorrow?”

“I believe I might as well also be in the same boat in you. Keep in mind, we’re the only people in the Castlemore that care about Aruku, the Tear of Heaven, and the Comet. Why didn’t anyone else care? They weren’t interested in threats and tales that weren’t even important to them, because as you know, people feel like they’re way too far or too unknown to them to even care, but we care about them.”

“Thank you. Do you know anyone else that is willing to help us out?”

“Genevie. She’s a woman I just met down in Darum Forest to look for information about the eastern region. You want to read that letter I have on the table with the two chairs.”

Ernaut grabbed the letter and it said;

“Janice. Thank you for coming to me, I am ordered not to uphold any more information to the public, but I will tell you some private information. Some mysterious man came to us and warned the world about Aruku obtaining the blessing of the Comet, and the fear of it spreading to other nations, but no one listened. Perhaps he wanted others to help out those in need, I never saw that guy again, but I heard that people are making things up to hide this strange guy’s traces. If you want, you can come on down to my estate down in Darum Forest. I am willing to give you more evidence about the Epoch of the Comet. Hopefully, I’ll find someone who is willing to help out those in need in the world.”

“Oh, Genevie. Perhaps I could meet her down in Darum Forest for help. That is, until I get my opportunity to get out of there, but until then, I’m still cabin fevering this house for a while.” 

“Ernaut, I think you should think over it with the Tear of Heaven for a while. We had quite a bit to talk about, but I think there are times where you leave it to me, some to the Tear of Heaven.” 

“Okay, thanks for all of your help. Tomorrow, I have to plan my next move, because I know they’re going to execute me tomorrow, but I also need to go into a private talk with the Tear of Heaven for a while in my room.” Ernaut went back to the room Janice gave him in her estate, and then closed the door, checked the windows’s curtains to make sure that they were closed. After that, Ernaut was already tired for a bit. He was stuck inside Janice’s estate, but he wanted another talk with Karin right now, so he snapped to initiate Karin out of stasis. 

“Karin, I need a break, but I want to know something; if you could pick a hero, why would you choose me for example, even though I’m already pressurized by my peers?” Ernaut asked.

“Don’t fret on it, you have much bigger situations. It’s best advice to get past any obstacles that try to get into your way, and always aim for your dream that you want to accomplish. That’s what it takes to stop the Chromas, but your life is going to change forever. I was going to warn you earlier about that one guy, but he was too fast for me to even finish my message. In fact, this is what I am, a Spirit of Heaven. I fact am to guide people through their adventures on whoever finds me. Guide to a newer destiny to change the world. That’s important for our world.

“I do understand. Sooner or later, I’m going to have to face consequences and learn how to adapt to different risks and challenges. In fact, that’s what I started. This consequence all started when I fought against the Chromas for the first time. It’s about time I begin my quest, the quest for the world of Teya, the quest that would change the face of the world forever, and that would affect everyone.” 

“Honestly, it’s going to take a lot of accomplishment, but I know you would never give up on anything that stands in your way, no matter what happens or how rough it is. You had quite a rough time with your lost parents and people mistreating you. I think you should rest, and you should plan your move for tomorrow.”

“Very well, I think that is a good idea. Tomorrow, my plan is to get away from Castlemore as soon as I can, and find my way east. I’ll make sure to get past every obstacle I see, whether it be Chromas or any townspeople trying to kill me.”

“Goodnight Ernaut, sleep well! I’ll still be here to protect you, because even while I’m stasis, I still have my senses!” Karin wished Ernaut sweet dreams for the night, ready for his new journey that begins tomorrow.


	7. Ernaut's Run

Ernaut was jolted awake by the sudden opening of his bedroom door that he temporary got while staying with Janice. Janice looked like she was a panic. 

“Ernaut, I have bad news for you. You cannot stay here any longer. You have to get moving!” 

“What is it? Are they after you? Or even myself?”

“Oh, this is miserable! I saw that people were chatting about you, and they threatened to silence anything about Aruku or even the Tear of Heaven. To make matters worse, I found this out on my front door;” Janice pulled out a flyer that said “Wanted: Ernaut; Boy Who Possess Witchcraft and Associates with Comet Caller. Reward is 100 diamonds for whoever brings him into justice.” Ernaut’s heart boiled in response. He was paranoid. Have all of the people of the Nexus lost respect in him for being so heroic with such exotic magical arts?

“Oh great, what am I supposed to do?”

“Go with the Tear of Heaven away as possible. There should be a witch down in Darum Forest that could help you and guide you whatever you need. She’s a good archivist and collector of the eastern tribes. Run away as far as you can. Don’t come back to Castlemore!” 

“Isn’t witchcraft illegal in the Nexus? Why would she help me? Oh, were you referring to Genevie from the letter? ”

“I think she’s a rural witch that lives in the wilderness somewhere in the Nexus. She’s authenticated, because she’s identified, but for you with the Tear of Heaven, it’s impossible to identify you because it’s impossible for them to craft a proper thesis that is believable. So far, believing in the Tear of Heaven requires outer knowledge that doesn’t originate from the Nexus, so it would be impossible for Wally to even crack it, unless if they believed in Aruku, the Tear of Heaven, and the Comet, but they don’t. She would help you because she actually believes in those stuff because as you know, that witch is a collector of archives and information from outside the Nexus. I met her one time to learn more about the Epoch of the Comet, which I think is what you heard of when you read that letter.”

“And… what’s going to happen to you?” 

“Ernaut, you have no home, and I believe I cannot help you anymore because they, under my extreme knowledge of the Tear of Heaven and your own possession, believe that I am related to you. In fact, you and I care the most. I wish you the best of luck what is happening to me right now, and your goals for the future.” Janice’s last words, before being carried away by the sheriff’s guards of Castlemore. 

Ernaut escaped out from the backyard of Janice’s house during that meantime Janice was being taken by guards. 

“Ernaut, what are you doing?” Karin said. “This is no time for escaping!”

“Yes it is. They’re hunting me down and any others associated with me. We have no time to lose!” Ernaut said. “I heard that they’re putting wanted signs for me as a possessor of witchcraft. They even went further by making my head worth 100 diamonds of currency!” 

“Ernaut, this is no time-” Ernaut forced Karin into a stasis by snapping his fingers forcefully, because he didn’t want to be bothered by her. Not to mention, there are times where it’s a good time for Ernaut to have Karin out, and times where’s it’s not. Ernaut went outside of the backyard, climbed over the fencing and got into the outside suburb areas. In fact, Ernaut never went to her backyard yesterday, likely due to his fear of being exposed. 

“There he is! Catch him!” A voice said, that is likely the townspeople trying to catch him and earn their wanted reward; money, power, all that good stuff!

“I better get away! Karin! Listen, I am trying to evacuate from the townspeople. I don’t want to fight them, I just want to get away from them. Now, let’s plan our escape route!” 

“Okay, Ernaut, changing plans. Now making you silent from any movement.” Karin said, using one of her powers to ensure that Ernaut can evade the townspeople from killing him. The people were still running towards him, but Ernaut ran towards the forest in front of him, was it enough to even stop them.

“Hey! Where did he go?” the person with the pitchfork said. “How are we going to get our fill? Our money? Oh man, this guy is just too strong!” Another townsfolk complained as well.

“Hold it. It seems like we know where Ernaut is going now. He wants to find some real evidence so we can believe him, because he’s got the superstition that we’re going to execute him for doing an impossible witch trial which allegedly is impossible for us. He’s heading on down to Genevie’s estate down in Darum Forest. From what I’ve read in the letter, Genevie knows a lot more about the Comet Caller than us. I will soon interrogate Genevie. You hold the mob, because I want to settle the score with her, so I can prove that Genevie knows about the Comet Caller and what to do next.” Wally said, approaching in front of the mob that was already ready to capture Ernaut and get their reward; being rich forever.

Ernaut quickly ran, and ran through the forest with the of help of Karin’s silencer power, which helped him render his footsteps and movement quieter to where no one can track him. 

“Where am I going? I seem to be lost. I don’t know where I’m going.” Ernaut said. He was already on the chase from the townspeople trying to apprehend him to gain their reward for hunting down the target. In fact, Ernaut was supposed to head his way to Darum Forest to meet Genevie, but where was he? There were no signs, and there were only trees everywhere.

“Karin, keep track of what’s going on around me. Also, alert me of any possible threats.” Ernaut commanded.

“Confirmed. You are lost in an unknown forest. No threats detected around you on my radar.” Karin replied. Karin was scanning quite hard, and it has detected no threats so far; has Ernaut finally lost the townspeople from his perspective?

“I think I’m safe now, I think I should continue on walking and see if I can find any hope around here. Karin, you keep doing your thing, okay?”

Ernaut kept on walking through the forest with Karin focusing on possible trouble of what could get in his way. Eventually, he stumbled upon on what he could make off to be an abandoned temple. Could he find some potential clues of what just happened to that temple, or is it some abandoned place with mostly nothing of interest for him? 

“I believe I came across this place. This abandoned temple. Looks like I could find some clues in there.” Ernaut said, entering the wooden door of the abandoned temple. The interiors of the abandoned temple inside consisted of cobwebs everywhere. The wood tables were dusty as much, as if this place had been run down for months. 

“Whoa, this is something I wouldn’t even see every day. I need to investigate what has still remained.” 

Upon searching around, Ernaut found a diary that looked like it was written before the temple was abandoned.

“What is this mysterious sight? These white holy ghosts. I saw one of them kill one my fellow men. Even worse, none of our weapons could even pierce them to their deaths. These are ghosts, not real monsters. Still though, I don’t even have a proper weapon, and as you know, these guys don’t die over time. They’re spirits, not actual monsters. I don’t know what to do.”

“So these guys were victims of Chromas to? Could there be a Chroma around here?” Ernaut wondered after reading the diary. He knew that there was a Chroma for him to destroy.

“Ernaut, I’m detecting a Chroma upon in the end of the temple where the other exit is. It’s invisible, so you’re going to have to provoke it. Maybe use your fists to lure it?” 

“Will do. If I’m going to catch that Chroma, I must have a strong omen in myself.” Ernaut threw a few punches with Karin’s magic, and then the Chroma appeared.

“Alright you Chroma! Take this, and that!” Ernaut did a few fist strikes against the Chroma, dispelling it. The Chroma was an easy job for Ernaut. 

“Alright Karin, check if they’re following us again!”

“This time, I can sense some of the townspeople tracking your steps into this temple. You have to keep running!” 

“Alright you Ernaut! It’s time I gotcha!” Shion said, who was one of the major people on the mob against Ernaut. 

“I gotta run!” Ernaut got out of the temple and continued to run through the forest with the mob still chasing him. It looked like it was going to go on forever, but then… another Chroma formed out of the forest. Was it trying to go for Ernaut or buy anyone time?

“Jeepers! What is that?” Shion said. However, Ernaut had to buy some time for it. While Shion and the mob are confronting against the Chroma, Ernaut went on running and running. 

“I have no idea, looks like some sort of ghost to me! I’m so frightened!” 

“Seriously? Let’s fight this guy with you know, swords and stuff like that!” Shion suggested.

None of the people even made a move about it, they were instead frightened.

“Come on! Are you going to just stand around or what?” Shion was angry that the mob was being disobedient, but then the Chroma started attacking the mob and also knocking them out. 

“Retreat! Retreat! This ghost is unstoppable!” one of the townspeople said.

“You know it man, Ernaut, if you can listen to this, I’ll never stop on my mission to get your head, and this head will be worth a huge fortune to me!” Shion was resistant, and he felt like even if the townspeople wouldn’t help, he would still keep on going.

Ernaut ran and ran and ran, until he finally saw that looked like a house with a glowstone lamp on front of it. Was the house, the house of Genevie as Janice mentioned in the letter? Ernaut walked up to the house, and knocked on it.

“Who is it now?” A female voice said from the door.

“It’s me, Ernaut, and the Tear of Heaven! I need your help!”

“Tear of Heaven? Do you have it? Are you interested in Aruku and the Comet?”

“Yeah, I unlocked it. Do you know about unlocking Tears?”

“Oh, I heard you are the guy who is being on execution date. Sure, I’ll let you in, and I have some evidence for Wally and Shion that would help you on your journey.”

“Oh, are you Genevie by the way?”

“Yes, yes I am. You knew that from Janice, right?” 

“Ah yes! The letter. When my house was destroyed by the Chromas, I was forced to stay at Janice’s estate because she was the only other person I knew in Castlemore that supported finding out more about Aruku and the Comet.” 

Ernaut entered Genevie’s estate. There were books on the foyer, and an cauldron room on the east. Genevie was the witch that collected more archives about the east than anyone else.

“So, you got any information about unlocking tears where the Tears’ powers carry over to your body?” Ernaut asked.

“Ahh yes! I have it from this scroll; The Tear of Heaven. This scroll tells about the Tear of Heaven, a crystal that would grant the user great wisdom, but if the person were to unlock the Tear, the Tear’s powers would be bound to their bodies forever, and if that body dies, the powers would be released back into the Tear.”

“Oh. Looks like unless I can find something important, I’m stuck with the Tear of Heaven, but I’m fine with it. It helped me through different situations, such as rendering myself quiet, and even killing a night howler!”

“I see. Ultimately, now you know what is going on, these tears have the ability to unlock their full potential to people’s souls. If they do this right, they can later ascend to change Teya forever!”

“Ernaut, I think Shion’s on his way-” 

“That must be Shion! Hold Shion, I’ll go upstairs into your bedroom and hide!” Ernaut said, walking upstairs.

“Shion? Who’s Shion? Is he the guy that represented arrogance over you, especially when you got the Tear of Heaven? I heard he’s planning on taking your head to win money.”

“Yeah. He’s number one in terms of popularity. He even hunted the biggest of the game, and even defended Castlemore from any monsters that dare to attack the people. I’ll be going upstairs, and you go prove him what is right.” Ernaut hoped that Genevie could proof that the unlocking the Tear of Heaven could be believable.

Genevie opened the door and there revealed to be Shion. He was angry, intimidating to Genevie herself.

“Whoa there. Calm down. Now, state your business.” Genevie stated to Shion’s angry introduction at her door.

“Where is Ernaut? You know, this guy who has witchcraft we cannot identify?” Shion said back. He was determined to win the money reward, and he even had an copy of the wanted poster of Ernaut and the reward on his hand. 

“Wait a second, are you trying to harass this guy just because he got the Tear of Heaven? That’s called standing up for their beliefs. If you want some real evidence, I got a scroll you should read. It is possible for people to unlock the Tear of Heaven. To tell you the truth, Ernaut unlocked the Tear of Heaven so it’s bound to his body, but there’s no way right now to remove it.” 

“Oh, the Tear of Heaven is in his body and he can’t remove it. I understand, but that’s still not going to stop me from trying to get his head and get my salary!”

“If you dare try to kill him, I’m not going to accept you in.”

“Tell me where he is, or else!” 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to settle this the hard way. If all you’re going to do is try to pressure me to kill Ernaut just because he got the Tear of Heaven and fighting against the Comet, you’re not welcome here. Go away.” Genevie slammed the door. She didn’t want Shion inside his estate.

“Fine, I’ll head back to Castlemore, but Ernaut, this is not done yet! Sooner or later, I’m going full-fledged on you!” Shion came up with a plan to kill Ernaut.

“I heard that!” Genevie said, from behind the door. “I might as well cast my spell; and that spell is the Magic Guardian. A Magic Guardian is a summoning I use to protect me from the night from monsters and beasts. If you dare bust this door down, I’m going to summon a Magic Guardian to take care of you.”

“Fine, I’m leaving!” Shion walked away from the door back to Castlemore to plan with Wally and the townsfolk for a new plan.

“Ernaut, it’s safe to come down now!” Genevie said to Ernaut, who was still hiding in her bedroom. 

“Did you… did you repel him?” Ernaut asked.

“Yes, I managed to talk this guy out of it. He walked away. I even warned this guy if he dares to attack you, it’s going to be a unacceptable taste for me, especially when I also support fighting against the Comet. All these other guys seem to care about, is getting your head just because you got the Tear of Heaven, which was them to be unidentified witchcraft. What we care about, is taking care of the Comet, and changing Teya forever. We want a world that represents peace and prosperity, not violence and prejudice where you ignore others in need.” 

“Hey, I think I got an extra scroll for you. It’s called Grace of Gabriella, and I bought it at the market. It talks about a woman named Gabriella, a woman that wanted to fight for prosperity in her own tribe.” 

“You do? Let me see.” 

Ernaut pulled out the scroll from his backpack, and Genevie began to read it. 

“This is some real attempt to try to bring peace and prosperity. I don’t know if she’s successful. Did you find anything else about her?”

“I only saw a painting in Janice’s estate that represented her fall to the Chromas. I don’t know if that was from someone’s imagination or it actually happened, but I highly doubt it.” 

“I don’t think so. Gabriella would never fall for a Chroma, what would cause her to do that?”

“I don’t see how would they. Chromas are in fact like the Shades from the past; they are monsters said to originate from nightmares.” 

“Gabriella is an aspiring queen. The Haven Tribe always tried to fight for freedom, dreams, and representing kindness to their people. You recall when Aruku got the blessing from that Comet by sacrificing her Hawk Tribe? That was bloody, but legend says that whoever gets the blessing of the Comet gets to use its powers to their advantage, I don’t know if this is true or not. But Gabriella’s motives were true; she and Aruku were polar opposites; Gabriella supported freedom, happiness, and prosperity, while Aruku only went for power, being selfish, and tyranny. What is like, being someone that doesn’t help others in need?”

“I would imagine that it wouldn’t be quite happy.” 

Ernaut let out a sigh. He was almost beat from all those running and being chased from the townspeople, but at least he got a friend to accompany him for a while.

“Ernaut, you look tired, what’s the matter?” Genevie noted upon Ernaut’s restless eyes and exhausted feelings. 

“I was being chased by a mob who wanted to take my head and earn the salary. The townspeople all wanted the money, so they banded together to form a mob against me. They even went forth to create wanted posters out of me and reward whoever gets my head 100 diamonds. I was going to be put in witch trials in court, but Wally didn’t believe in anything he said, because he never even cared about Aruku or the Tear of Heaven, only myself and the Nexus. Thankfully, I lost the mob thanks to a Chroma which disoriented the mob. I think these guys are just entering our land, and the only way to take care of these is to foresee healthy omens, yet the mobs think they can take care of this with weapons and stuff. You can’t kill ghosts with physical violence.”

“I see. You should get some rest, I’ll deliver a message to Wally to tell him to halt the execution and you can...Wait a second, was your house destroyed by the Chromas? Is that how they knew about the Tear of Heaven?

“Yes, I was shopping for Grace of Gabriella and a ruby ring only to find my house was destroyed. There were some Chromas, and was able to beat them with the help of the Tear of Heaven, and my healthy omens. They were shocked at my powers; and my parents were missing. I don’t know if they’re killed or something like that, I don’t even know, but that’s something I also have to find out in the future.” 

“Fine, I’ll deliver the message, I have two Guardians, I’ll be bringing one to accompany me on the way if the mob comes for me or even Shion returns to try and kill me, the other Guardian will in fact protect the house for any intruders, okay?” 

“I’m okay. You do have a place for me to sleep, right?”

“You can sleep in my dual bedroom. Like Janice, I support others in need, and I do in fact care about history and legends outside of the Nexus, because public opinion has been on the rise that wanted people to focus more on the Nexus, because if it wasn’t important to them, it was mostly a don’t bother to them.” 

“Okay thank you Genevie! I’ll meet you in the bedroom upstairs.” 

Ernaut walked back upstairs to Genevie’s bedroom. There was a 2nd bedroom, one for guests and the other for Genevie. Ernaut took the guest bed and went to sleep.

“That was a very compassionate woman I saw.” Karin said.

“Genevie? Yeah. She’s willing to collect evidence and clues about Aruku and the Comet, and my quest continues tomorrow with her, depending on how long I can last until these guys threaten me again. In fact, that’s called prejudice, where you harm others with no mercy whatsoever based on their own choices and beliefs. I believe in Aruku and the Comet, while these people just believe in the Nexus. I want some sleep now, I’m beat from all that chasing, and I wanted some sleep.”

“Before I can wish you good night, I’m going to ask you one more thing; if the Nexus was farwest, how are we going to go east where the Comet is?”

“I believe this is going to require some bit of thinking right now. Keep in mind, some answers change, and some answers are static. Still though, I don’t know what I’m going to do yet.

“Don’t know what to do? You’re my chosen one, and I do in fact understand that often times, you don’t even know the answers. I know it’s ain’t going to be easy but… you can’t just let a goal down because it’s too difficult.

“Keep in mind Karin, this is only the beginning of things, and I’m going to have to explore all around the Nexus to find the answer that I want. We’re going to explore all around the Nexus to find the possible answer, and I’m going to avoid Castlemore at all costs, because I don’t know if the mob is still after me!”

“I got it. I can protect you even though a mob can hunt you down. I have several powers you have yet to unlock on your journey, which will be fulfilled through different challenges along the way. Oh, you said you wanted some sleep?”

“Yeah, I’m tired. I need to sleep.” 

“Anyways, let’s call it a day, so good night!” Karin wished a second sweet dreams to Ernaut. Today was a rough day for Ernaut, he had escaped from Castlemore from an angry mob, and even teamed up with Genevie for a new hiding place for now. Even though he already trusted Genevie, there was still more to his quest; finding the way east. 

Some time later, Genevie finally arrived home. She looked like she wanted to tell Ernaut something, so she walked upstairs to her bedroom where Ernaut was already sleeping. She gave him a pat on the head while he was sleeping.

Ernaut gasped. “Genevie? What is it?” 

“I finally got the message to Wally.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said he’s still going to propose killing you, even though he finally knows the truth behind the Tear of Heaven. He even said that is best for himself to not bow to any non-Nexusian artifact, because the procedures would be unknown to him. Even though he said that, I still think Wally is mentally challenged on the outside world.”

“And did the mob get you?”

“No. They must’ve stopped right after Shion gave up. I believe they’re coming up with different strategies on how to get that wanted salary dealt with.”

“And what are you going to do? They’ve taken Janice as well, and this is where I had to escape to your estate for help.”

“Janice was that other woman that was interested in the outside world as well. In fact, that’s what we favor the most. Janice was my pen pal; we would write letters back and forth to tell about important details and legends confidential to each other, which would delivered by pigeons as well!” 

“So, what are your plans for tomorrow. Today has been quite a day.” 

“My plan for tomorrow is, we will investigate your powers, and we will aim to fight those Chromas for real! We’re going to work hard on our quest; our quest to bring balance to this world.” 

“Thanks Genevie! Sleep well!” Ernaut closed his eyes and got back to bed.

“Sleep well, Ernaut. May the blessing of Heaven remain with you!” Genevie said, before also going to bed as well for the night. They had quite a day together for sure.


	8. Genevie's Brew

Ernaut woke up for the the morning. When he woke up today, he realized that he was on quite a thrill recently, and that thrill is only going up the hill the further he is going into his situation.

“Good morning Ernaut. Hope you had a good sleep!” Genevie said, greeting Ernaut for his starting morning for today.

  
“Ernaut, I heard you unlocked the Tear of Heaven, and everyone is after you. I have already told Wally not to execute you, because I have appropriate evidence talking about the Tear of Heaven, but he still wants to kill you. Anyways, here’s the plan for the next mission. That is, we will explore the area around us to hunt some possible Chromas, so I can see your powers that you got from the Tear of Heaven.” Genevie said. Genevie already wanted to ensure that the powers of the Tear of Heaven are new, because from what Genevie knew from the archives, Aruku had already abandoned the Tear of Heaven because she felt like it caused her enough trouble, but was it really the same Tear of Heaven? Or was the Tear of Heaven Ernaut found an evolution from the older one?

“Yes. I had this Tear of Heaven on me for days. I had a vision that represented my powers yet to come. It’s sooner or later that you’ll have to witness my powers, but we cannot use those powers inside because as you know, it’s too dangerous.”

“Very well. Let’s come on outside, and we will showcase those powers so I can demonstrate what you’ve got from the Tear of Heaven.”

Ernaut and Genevie went outside from the estate, the estate that had that glowstone lamp, and the same place where Ernaut took refuge to get away from the mob yesterday. Genevie had a goal, and that goal was to see what the Tear of Heaven was capable for.

“So Ernaut, we’re going to test your powers right here. This is enough space for us to work and test those powers. I believe you have got what it takes to represent me your powers from the Tear of Heaven.” Genevie said.

“The only powers I know are the Spirit Needle, which lets me lock on targets and fire magic missiles, and the Spirit Fist, which lets me fight using magic fists that mimic my hands. I think I should test it on that tree over there.” Ernaut said, pointing at the dead tree in sight.

“Okay, so which one are you doing again for that dead tree?”

“I’m going for the Spirit Needle. Watch this.” Ernaut locked onto the dead tree and fired an magic needle that damaged the dead tree.

“Whoa, so these are the new powers from the Tear of Heaven. In fact, when Aruku got ahold of the Tear of Heaven, she wasn’t able to even unlock it or harness any powers like those, because I believe this was an evolved version. The only times the Tear of Heaven did in fact talk was in the Comet crash site where Aruku destroyed the dark and light Totems, but the theory is, we barely had any effect from the Totems, which were said to hold balance on Teya. I don’t know if they were created by the Shades. Shades, if you have forgotten, were ghosts that originated from the Crimson Shore when the Comet destroyed it. They are in fact associated with the Comet as one of its major minions, but even though Aruku already defeated them, it has been noted that if these nightmares and dark omens were to continue; they’d reincarnate themselves while finding new ways to survive, which explains the Chromas. The Chromas, as you know are new incarnations of Shades. They are in fact their successors.” As Genevie was talking, a Chroma was forming behind her, and was approaching her without her being aware.

“Genevie, behind you!” Ernaut said, pointing the Chroma behind her.

“Oh, there is?” Genevie used a dodge-step to evade the Chroma, with Ernaut getting ready to fight it using his Spirit Fist.

“Take this, and that! If you could do a better day, do it!” Ernaut voiced, as he used his Spirit Fist to do his strikes against the Chroma and dispelling it.

“Whoa, was that the Spirit Fist? It looked like it because you were using your hands, and not any ranged attacks.”

“Yes. That was my Spirit Fist. I developed that using the ability to channel my anger, which is what I learned to get revenge on the Chromas when the house of destroyed. I learned the Spirit Needle from the way of being able to hit my targets that would be impractical on melee, such as the venomous mice I had to deal with. See. I have more powers, but these would be learned more often in my journey.”

“Very well, I have gotten everything I wanted. Now come back inside. I want to work on a plan with you. This plan, would give you an opportunity to head east, because isn’t that the goal you wanted? Go east and solve the mission where you fight against the Comet?”

“Yes, that’s what the Tear of Heaven wanted. In fact, I am a good samaritan to the community, but I got kind of stepped down by the people, because they thought the Tear of Heaven was an weapon of witchcraft. As you know, they hate witchcraft and all that unique stuff, and they often times do not mix well with non-Nexusian culture, and that Tear of Heaven is non-Nexusian for example. The challenge is, I have to learn how to adapt to different people’s reactions, because sooner or later, I’m going to have to handle with people that mostly do not like my goals, and some that may support my goals, but so far, Janice and you, you are the only people in the Nexus that support non-Nexusian cultures.”

Ernaut and Genevie went back to the estate that Genevie always owned. Genevie wanted to get out an important scroll to read from her collection. Genevie felt like she was interested on giving Ernaut some important clues.

“Ernaut, I want you to know about a famous monument from the east; the Gems of Power. The Gems of Power was an monument from east which represented balance and hope, as the 7 gems of power represented the colors of the elements These were the eastern region’s only famous monument. It was also rebuilt by Aruku to regain fame to herself and the Hawk Tribe.”

“I understand. So, how would I know what the Gems of Power look like?”

“I don’t know, some gems that are in rainbow colors? The Gems of Power were no ordinary gems, they were artifacts that represented different colors and different symbolism, as marked on them. It’s a tale that has just begun, and I’m only telling important facts about the eastern region of Teya.”

“I understand the Gems of Power, and now do you know anything about the Totems?”

“Now, what you’ll actually assume from the Totems is that they are just totem poles that represent a group of people or even a tribe, but that’s incorrect. What Totems actually are, they are coin shaped relics that represent different animals. Legend spread across there is that there is a World Seal that brought balance and life upon the world, but because we are too far from that legend, we never knew or even cared about the Totems or even the World Seal. In fact, we never even cared about non-Nexusian culture in the past, unless if it was a real threat such as actual evidence or an approaching entity that wanted to hurt us. Ultimately, when our founder Arthur Hope founded the Nexus over a 100 years ago, he wanted us to work hard and understand each others’ motives, and care about the inside world. That was correct, because as you know, we live on different sides of the world, and their habit was; if it’s too far or doesn’t even pose a threat; it doesn’t even matter to them at all.”

“Thank you. So, what else do you want to do today? Today’s kind of too early to call it a day.”

“In fact, I have a mission for you, but we are going to work this together. We’re going to plan an investigation of that old temple which I think you’ve encountered while being chased by that mob yesterday. There’s something which I want to investigate over there. Did you see a Chroma over there?”

“Yes. Yes I did. I defeated that one already. What do you want to investigate over there?”

“I want to check for that one diary which was left in the temple. Something tells me you’re not alone in the Chroma issue that roams around here. Did you see any other Chromas attack anyone aside from that mob?”

“No. Never seen any Chromas aside from the chase.”

“Okay. We are going to this temple, so I can do some sort of investigation of what happened over there.”

The two made their way back to the abandoned temple, the place that Ernaut temporary stopped while on the chase from the mob yesterday. Upon getting to the temple, it looked kind of run-down and ruined to Genevie.

“Yeah, this temple looks really old, I mean really old. Nobody’s been living here or using this place for months.” Genevie thought, upon coming down the abandoned temple. The area where the mob confronted the Chroma; no one was even there at all.

“Well then, let’s go inside and get that diary. I was sidetracked by the Chroma and the mob, so I was only able to investigate the temple only for a while, but I was able to read the diary that you were talking about. From what I remember, the diary was referring to the Chromas, and that there was nothing to do to even stop it.

“This diary! Ah yes! This was that one note that represented victims of the Chromas! It seems like the Chromas are taking advantage of dark areas and shadows to represent their ability as the ghosts, and these ghosts are here to represent a nightmare taking the evil within them!” Genevie pointed out.

“Oh, so what else could we do about it?”

“It seems like they are hunting down those that have those drastic nightmares. The worser the nightmare gets, the more likely they are bound to get attacked by the Chromas. Your parents likely had nightmares as well, which made them good candidates for the Chromas. If you had forgotten, those Chromas are known to replace the older version of the dream ghost; known as the Shades. Those guys at Castlemore seem to have decent dreams of taking your head and hunting you down for an very high salary, which represents hope and ambition for them, but nightmares represent tragedy, agony, and illness.”

“Okay, so what can I do about it? I’ve fought against several Chromas, and it seems like the least I can do to try and protect myself, is think of happy dreams, healthy omens, and visions like that. That’s all I know that doesn’t attract those Chromas.”

“Nothing we can do about it here. The only thing we can find those Chromas is the eastern region, into the Comet, because as you know, some things cannot be done here and can only be done in specific locations.”

“Genevie, now we now know that there are more victims of the Chromas aside from this parents. Can you at least heed this warning to the...oh nevermind. They’ll never believe that. There isn’t enough proper evidence to come up with an believability, so I don’t think telling this to Wally is going to help either. If you want Wally or those people at Castlemore to believe in you, you need proper evidence and proof enough for them to even care about it.”

“I understand...should we head on down to Darum Forest to look for some berries that I need for an important project that I am working on? Right now, I think with the Chroma situation, I need you to come with me.”

“I thought your house was in Darum Forest, not right out in the open prairie. That’s what Janice told me.”

“Allegedly, I don’t live in Darum Forest, but I live near it. I don’t live inside forests because they’re too dark and too closed in, making it difficult for me to even find sunlight. In fact, Darum Forest is dangerous for even an commoner to go in without a proper lighting tool, because there are things like bears and other predators you have to look out for. In fact, Darum Forest is home to a lot of species, plants, all that important stuff, but you have to be careful when we reach Darum Forest.”

“Alright then. I was just curious from that fact.I think this project will involve you creating a brew that would help me throughout this journey or something similar?”

“My goal for this brew is to help others in need. This brew would be able to cure most diseases and relieve of anyone of a stressful day. I received a message today about someone who has a new kind of disease, and that various medicines they’ve tried have not worked at all. They wanted to commission me to create a special kind of medicine for them. Some other group of citizens on this island needs our help. I’ll give you a new hood so they won’t know that it’s you, you the wanted person in Castlemore.”

“Great plan. So, what does the hood look like?” Ernaut was curious, what was the plan Genevie was going to use to hide his identity from any citizens that would hunt him down?

“This is the hood I’m going to give you. It stretches out from your head to your legs, so you don’t have to worry about them knowing your main uniform. You wear a white shirt, black pants and black shoes right for your main attire?”

“Yes, I do wear them. It represents myself being an citizen of royalty. In fact, I would love to try that new hood on!”

Ernaut put on the hood that Genevie had in her hands. It looked to be red and white, which were also the colors of the Nexus flag, and even had Genevie’s own signature on the front of it! Upon putting it on. Ernaut felt a sense of difference in him, he felt unlike his older self anymore.

“Alright, I think this should work right now. Let’s go and help citizens in need! Oh, and here’s a present for you. You’ll need it.” Genevie lent Ernaut a butterfly knife with an emerald blade and diamond hilt.

“What are you giving this for? Don’t you know I already have powers from the Tear of Heaven that could do something more powerful and effective than this?” Ernaut looked kind of questionable in his face, in response to the unlikely weapon that Genevie gave to him.

“Keep in mind; there are times where it’s a good time to have the Tear of Heaven’s powers unleashed, and times where your not allowed to. If you dare unleash those powers in public, they’ll often times think you’re being possessed of unidentified witchcraft, or should I say the evil follower of Aruku?”

“I understand. Sometimes, we have to understand that we are ourselves, and often times, we have to rely on ourselves and our techniques to do the job, especially when it involves ascending into the bigger challenges.”

“Alright then, let’s head into Darum Forest and get ourselves some ingredients to make our medicine.”

Ernaut and Genevie set out north from the estate towards Darum Forest, where Genevie wanted to look for the right ingredients to make a medicine for a rural village.

“Alright, here we are at Darum Forest. So, what we need to get for our medicine is. 3 blueberries, 5 wildberries, 7 nightberries and a fragrance of amber. We’re going to have to search all across the forest This is probably your first major task in your life. We are going to represent our good samaritan by showing what it means to be able to help out people a lot. After all, it’s important to be able to be a good helper in faith for townspeople. I heard you’ve been doing that for almost like months in Castlemore before you found the Tear of Heaven or even heard of Aruku, so , there’s no time to waste.”

Ernaut and Genevie took off on a walk across Darum Forest. There was the sound of birds chirping, some sounds of animals, and even insects as well. They have been on the lookout for any berries to put onto Genevie’s pouch she’d been carrying on her shoulder, which she would use to hold important ingredients or items. From that walk, they managed to find blueberries and wildberries, just what is needed, but the nightberries, can only be found in dark areas as they’re only known to grow at night.

“So, what are we going to do now? Nightberries grow at night, and I don’t even know where to even get a fragrance of amber? Do you have anywhere to go?”

 

“Ahh yes! Nightberries and a fragrance of amber. We got the blueberries and wildberries in Darum Forest. Now, In this area is a cave nicknamed Flora Cave. Here, you would find nightberries and that fragrance of amber we were in fact looking for. Come on, we got a job to do!”

They both went into the cave, looking for the nightberries, but then upon taking a few steps, they heard a roar. Was that, an wild animal on the loose?

“Hey, get your butterfly knife ready, and get ready to hunt down what lies ahead of us!" Genevie warned by the sound of an animal inside the cave.

“Here I go!” Ernaut said, readying his butterfly knife for the first animal that he’d hunt for real; a grizzly bear. Upon steadying his knife towards his target, Ernaut had to focus on the bear’s motion, it’s reflexes and of course, it’s abilities. The bear had some claws for it’s attacking ability, and Ernaut had to be aware of that as well.

“Steady, steady, steady, now execute!” Ernaut charged his knife towards the bear to unleash a heavy slash on it’s arm.”

“Looks like you blew it on his arm! Now he’s slowing down! Finish him!” Genevie exclaimed, trying to ensure that Ernaut is ambitioned to win the battle.

Ernaut, with all of his grit held both hands on the knife, and then with great force made one heavy slash through the grizzly bear, killing it in the process.

“Did you, did you do it?” Genevie was surprised on the strike.

“This is probably the first time I ever have to kill an wild animal, but yes. I did. This is not something we do for killing our own time, this is something we do for you know, defense and the important facts. I killed that bear because it posed a threat to us, now that’s cleared up, so let’s go.” Ernaut said.

“Ernaut, I need to clean up this emerald butterfly knife. I got a bottle of spring water which I need to use to clean this up. That knife is going to make us look like we killed somebody with it.” Genevie took out a bottle of spring water from her bag and poured some of the water onto the knife Ernaut had, washing off the blood on it.

“There you go, I think this should work for now. This would possibly hide any traces that we killed something, but that bear is something hunters would basically hunt as game.”

“Alright, so let’s get back to the main task right now. We were looking for nightberries and an fragrance of amber in this cave. We have to scout the walls and the floors of this cave to find them. We have a job to do, and that’s important for us. That’s what we do, care for others in need.”

Ernaut and Genevie scouted with their eyes around the cavern walls, the floors, and the surroundings. It was important to not miss anything that could be interesting in their sights. They continued walking through the cavern until what the could find some sort of orange flower with some sort of orange sap from it.

“Is this the fragrance of amber that we need?” Ernaut asked.

“Yes, I think that should be it. I also collected the nightberries from those plants in the cavern’s grass. As you know, there is potential for caves to have grass or even habitats as well biologically.” Genevie asked.

Genevie grabbed the orange flower which had the fragrance of amber so she can use it to make the medicine needed.

“I think we’re done. We need to report back and make the medicine!” Genevie said.

Ernaut and Genevie walked back to the witch’s house, ready to make the medicine. The sun was setting for a bit, Ernaut and Genevie have had their first day together so far in the action.

“Now, what I need to do here is to use these ingredients into the cauldron, and then stir them up to make a brew, and that brew would simply be our medicine for those in need. We did well today, we hunted a bear, explored a bit of this island called Aurora. As you know, in the Nexus, this island is called Aurora. We have other islands in the Nexus such as Evergrove which is south of here, and Nexus Capital west of here. We have only three islands in the Nexus so far. Anyways, you can stay here while I go deliver the medicine. If you’re wondering where I’m delivering this medicine, it’s a medicine I’m delivering to a town called Auroburg, said to be where Queen Aurora discovered Aurora and founded her own city. Don’t come with me, because I think Wally also told Auroburg to hunt you down as well. I’ll be taking one of my Guardians with me to ensure I get the medicine there and back safety. Then, the doctors and healers over there can work on finalizing the medicine and do the rest.” Genevie said.

“Okay Genevie, I can stay here. I’m going to go upstairs into my bed.” Ernaut said while walking upstairs to the bedroom.

As soon as Genevie left the room with the potion containing the medicine that they made from the brew, Ernaut felt like he wanted some time alone to talk with Karin.

“What a day it has been for you. You and Genevie have been getting along very well.” Karin said.

“Yes, we have been getting along. Keep in mind, this is only the beginning of things. Since I have to move from island to island to make my way east, which is going to take some serious work. I probably expected you to ask, why did I get to keep a emerald knife for safety when in reality I could just use your powers? Allegedly, Wally passes you off as witchcraft, and speaking of that, that kind of witchcraft is impossible to believe, there’s no way to even craft a reasonable thesis that is believable because you originated from elsewhere outside the Nexus!

“I see… Does this mean you still want to continue your quest, even if it means relying on your own skills for a bit?”

“Yes. My first goal is to continue this life with Genevie until I can find my way to the other island.”

“Okay, so what do you want me to do? I have granted you increased senses of danger and awareness.”

“Until then, it’s best for you to remind in stasis, since I am currently still on the run from Wally, Shion, and those people who want my head. Genevie’s okay since she’s an authorized witch who uses witchcraft that is at least believable! Genevie was my only person I can trust while everyone else opposes me. My parents are gone, Janice is arrested for keeping me in, who else could I rely on? I guess is you, myself then when I’m out of the Nexus.”

“I understand… Well then, what are you planning for tomorrow? Another day of adventuring with Genevie instead of just continuing my quest of having you travel east and destroy the Comet and those Chromas?”

“You know I can only do the quest east is how to actually get there. First, I have to leave the island of Aurora and swing by island to island until I can find a proper travel method. I don’t know what’s it going to be. In fact, getting out of this island isn’t going to be easy. I have to find something that can take me to other islands, whether it be ships to other islands or something like that, but the challenge is being able to get into one. Since I’m a fugitive in witchcraft, I’m staying here with Genevie until I can find a way out of here. As for the Chromas, I don’t know how they got here though, I guess they hunt down those with the nightmares, because isn’t that what you also said about the Shades, right?”

“I proclaim that it’s a newborn threat that’s emerging from the Comet. Oh, you’re looking tired, do you want to go to sleep and end this conversation between us?”

“Yes, It’s been a day of walking around for a bit.” Ernaut yawned.

Nearly 3 quarters of an hour passed, and Genevie had returned back to the bedroom.

“I guess he went to sleep then. I’ll go to sleep. Night Ernaut! Genevie said, going to sleep as well.


	9. New Sightings

Ernaut knew that his journey has yet to come. So far, his partnering with Genevie right now has been going very well. Yesterday, he had learned various tactics, like how to hunt down monsters with a hunting knife as Genevie gave him. Ernaut knew that he was still missing many important key strategies to survival, but felt like he could still learn them over the journey. 

Genevie woke up shortly a bit before Ernaut would usually wake up. Like yesterday, Ernaut would expect Genevie to wake him up also as well, telling him they have a new mission or exploration in mind, but not this time. During that time, Genevie went towards the library downstairs, grabbed a book from the shelf with the words “Chromas and the Comet” 

“Speaking of the Chromas, Ernaut would want to know this.” Genevie noted, upon looking back at the information she had collected already from the eastern regions. “Yeah, if he would’ve cared about this now, this should’ve delved him deeper into what he needs.” 

Eventually, Ernaut walked down the stairs to see Genevie reading some books. He likely overheard her talking to herself over the books.

“Genevie? What did I want to know? Some new information that is important to me?” Ernaut asked.

“This information tells me that the Chromas are new, and if you include the fact that these were the reborn versions of the Shades, the ones we only fought were rooks, and these were just the beginning. Furthermore, we might face even bigger and more powerful Chromas, such as what is nicknamed as Princes, Kings. Kings were the masterminds of them all, and the princes are just the beginning of evolution. Rooks were just the beginning. You know, I’m just telling you this because the further your journey goes, the bigger the Chromas will act. You might also say that you could just rely on the Tear of Heaven for everything, well you apparently can’t. That pocket knife I gave you was a physical weapon for hunting. Sooner or later, you’re going to have to believe in yourself.” 

“Yes,I understand.” Ernaut replied. 

“Well, what you see here, is that the Tear of Heaven is an relic from the other side of Teya. Why can’t Wally and the others believe in that? That’s a good question; it requires external evidence to be able to believe it in, and yet Wally and everyone else do not care about the other side of the world or the other nations across the world. They only care about themselves. For example, if I find something from another part of the world, it’s going to take a lot of time for them to adjust to where that even came from. The mission that you are seeking right now, involves the other side of the world. It’s just going to be you when you reach the other side of the world, because sooner or later I’m going to have to part from you, because who knows when Wally or Shion plan to take me in for sheltering a fugitive like you.” 

“Alright, so what are we going to do today? We don’t have any work to do, and I’m not heading back to Castlemore, because Wally and Shion there would catch me!” 

“I’m going to teach you certain aspects of survival, because as you know, you’re soon going to reach to a point where you have to adapt to yourself and your surroundings. You have to watch out for various obstacles, such as noises, potential trouble, everything that is surrounding you.” 

"Okay Genevie. What do you have in mind for me? I'm just beginning the start of things. You taught me how to hunt a wild animal with a hunting dagger yesterday. What else can I learn?"

“You may often times understand how there are two types of living; nocturnal and diurnal. Nocturnal means that this plant or animal relies on nighttime to being awake, and diurnal means that this plant or animal on the other hand relies on daytime on being awake. You know, nighttime based on the moon, and daytime based on the sun? 

“Thanks Genevie, I was a bit scared though when you were talking about that aspect. Speaking of my sight, I did at least witness what I could make out a Chroma.” Ernaut pointed out. 

“Did you say Chromas? If so, we must investigate. Keep in mind, the only thing I know how to fight those Chromas is you, the Tear of Heaven or those powers I were talking about yesterday. In fact, the Chromas are a new threat to the Nexus, which Wally and the others do not know their origins, because as you know, these guys originate elsewhere from the Nexus, which they have no knowledge of.” 

“Okay, I think I saw a Chroma somewhere north from here.” Follow me.”

Ernaut and Genevie went towards north as Ernaut stated. Ernaut was already armed with Karin’s powers, ready to fight against the Chroma. When they were looking around, they were sighting another Chroma which was a bit larger and had more strength inside. 

“It’s not a sight we usually see everyday. Never seen such a monster like that.” Genevie thought upon sighting the new type of Chroma that she’d never seen before.

“This must be the Chroma Prince! The past Chromas which we’ve fought were just basically rooks!” Ernaut pointed out.

“Okay Ernaut, you’re on your own for this one, because I have no potential means of how to even fight one of these because these are ghosts, meaning any regular weapon will pass through them as if it was not solid or touchable.” 

Ernaut got into a fight between the Chroma Prince and Ernaut himself. First, he tried to look at the Chroma Prince's capabilities and strengths, and try to adapting them first. From his sights, he saw that the Chroma Prince was capable of melee attacks such as phantom swords under the colors of the Chromas. Ernaut knew this was just a step up from the regular rook Chromas that he had fought for days in the beginning, and now he was soon going to adapt to new challenges.

"Okay Ernaut, be aware of the phantom swords, be aware of the phantom swords. Once they strike first, strike back at him!" Ernaut was thinking to himself for a tactical approach to the prince. He paid attention to what was going on between him and the prince; the phantom swords, his abilities, and the sightings in mind. He felt like he was getting skilled in Karin's powers, and that felt good for him, even though he knew he couldn't just rely on her all of the time.

"Alright Ernaut, make the shot!" Ernaut unleashed the Spirit Fist on the Chroma Prince as soon as the phantom swords missed him. After the first fist strike, the Chroma Prince recovered and got ready for a 2nd phase.

"I think he's more mad right now, I should keep my focus on him for now." Ernaut still wanted to finish the Chroma off and get ready to continue the rest of his day with Genevie. As he'd expect, he still continued to watch the phantom swords of the prince strike and miss at him, and after that he would unleash his fist strikes at him.

"Time to finish you off!" Ernaut finished the Chroma Prince after missing him for the second him. After defeating the Chroma Prince, it dissipated into energy for Karin, as the energy of the Chroma dissipated into Ernaut's hand. 

"Alright Genevie, the Chroma Prince is defeated! Let's move on, shall we?" Ernaut said to Genevie who was watching him fight the Prince.

"Let's go. I think there's still some tactics and strategies you need to learn upon living on your own right now. You used to live with your parents the past years and now, but with your parents missing and you going east, it's soon about time I need to teach you about survival, There are some challenges which are dangerous and risky to begin with. I understand, but this one, is crucial, I mean very crucial." 

"I believe this one has something to do with living standards, like how do we live and sleep."

“You'd be right, because as you know, you will need something or somewhere to sleep, because sleep is very important for your health. I think speaking of your surroundings right now, I think the Tear of Heaven can make a good companion for you to keep alert of certain obstacles and predators, but what is important is yourself. That includes health, living standards, all of those conditions. There are various ways to sleep, such as beds, tents, etc, but considering how you're traveling out of the Nexus, I don't know how would you sleep, but I recommend a tent. 

"Alright, so how would you set up a tent for example? I never went camping before in the past."

"Okay, this is how you set up a tent. Each tent needs four pins to hold to the ground. The pins hold down the infrastructures of the tent, and you also need poles as well to hold the tent’s roof in place. You need to place the pins down to the ground so it can hold the tent, and the poles hold the roof. Let’s move on to sleeping bags, which is where you’re going to be sleeping in. The sleeping bags are where you’re going to be sleeping in while you’re camping for example. It may feel a bit small, but it does in fact get the job done!”

“What about wild animals or any possible threat? I’m not fit for hunting you know, but these animals are quite an issue for me, some animals are friendly, some animals are aggressive.”

“Oh, I understand. Speaking of wild animals, these can be an issue. Wolves, bears, any of those similar animals can be a threat to you. Any other people, basically neutral on that because sometimes these people can be nice to you, sometimes they can be mean to you. As for the Chromas, only the Tear of Heaven is capable of defeating them, but you can fight wild animals with various weapons; bows, swords, spears, etc. Speaking of people, did you have anyone bully you or commit a sin towards you in the past, right before you heard the word about Aruku? 

“Yes, I did. There was a thief that stole a bit of gold from a bunch of people, I tried to catch him, but he escaped. I don’t know where he is right now. That was like several days ago before I met Janice.”

“The gold thief? I heard of that. Wasn’t he that one hooded man, because the only witnesses I recall stated he had a hood on.” 

“Exactly. What is important right now is you, your surroundings, and what aims to get in your way. Throughout your journey, you will face many dangers and challenges which will require a lot of thinking and knowledge to sometimes get through them.”

“I get that, I get that. So, what is next right now?” Ernaut asked.

“Okay. This is your first objective. Speaking of what is around you, you have to look around to ensure that you are safe or not. Things like wild animals that hunt for prey, or even Chromas, are what can oppose you on your journey. Watch what you see, and I can tell you if it’s a friendly animal or a wild animal. Chromas however on the other hand, are always threatening.” 

Ernaut looked around with his sights as Genevie told him. As usual, in his sightings, he saw some rabbits, birds, and some animals that are just friendly to him.

“I can see some birds, squirrels, and rabbits. Okay, these were my first sightings right now.” Ernaut pointed out.

“Okay, these are friendly animals. That means, they are friendly to you, and they hardly become aggressive towards you. Wolves and bears on the other hand, hunt for animals for their food, which is one of the major factors that show that they can be much more aggressive. What makes an animal aggressive is how reactive it is, and how it hunts for food. If it goes for grasses, fruits, and plants, it’s okay, but if they are capable of hunting animals for their food. It’s like predator vs prey right there. For example, let’s take the rabbit, and compare it to the wolf. Here, the wolf is the predator, and the rabbit is the prey, which means they are being hunted for as food for the wolf. That’s how it works.” 

“Alright, I think I learned enough today. Speaking of the time, I think the sun’s going to set right now, so we should call it a day for right now. We learned quite a bit today, but the plan is still ongoing. Sooner or later, I will have to part from you and start learning things on my own right now when I go east.” 

After that saying, Ernaut and Genevie headed back to their estate. It had been quite an ambitious day for Ernaut, learning the aspects of survival, dealing with predators, and even fighting new ranks of Chromas! Ernaut was getting quite tired from a bit of exploration and a bit of practice for his future journey, but it was all worth it. 

“Survival techniques. I see that’s what you’ve been learning today.” Karin said, upon entering the estate. 

"Yes. As I'm planning the trip out of the Nexus, Genevie has been teaching me how to survive certain things, such as how to find proper sleeping conditions or even how to be aware of certain animals. We even fought together against the Chroma Prince, which shows myself as a test to face the larger Chromas. That’s the deal right now, as I’m planning to be on my own on the later adventures and this is only the setup of everything. Before I go on and explore, i need to learn some instincts of how to survive on my own.”

“I understand, so that’s what you wanted to learn before you wanted to continue your quest?”

“Yes, I can’t just explore random places and expect you to take care of everything you know. I need to learn a lot such as how to survive when you’re not available at specific times, how to manage things on my own and how I need to take care of myself as well.”

“It seems like you’re going to sleep soon. Should I close this communication with you?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Ernaut replied, as he yawned and proceeded to get into his bed. 

“Night Ernaut. We learned quite a bit today, but your training continues tomorrow.” Genevie said, wishing him a good night. Ernaut still wanted to continue his training on what to expect on his journey out of the Nexus, but it wasn’t for him just get to the past and do all the work; he has to overcome many dangers and outside forces to get to his destination.


	10. The Gold Thief

It has been 2 days and nights since Ernaut’s first stay with Genevie. He has been undergoing training for himself and his upcoming journey on his own. Ernaut was thinking about the gold thief Genevie talked about, was it too late to even catch the gold thief at all if it was still here? Ernaut was getting some rest, his companion Karin was keeping him company throughout the journey, even if he was still alone. Karin had always been the spirit from the Tear of Heaven, telling about wisdom, being able to analyze the rarest of the rare, and everything most wisemen couldn’t even do. Before the days with Ernaut, Karin would know and flashback everything Aruku did, from her beginning of the journey to the end, but that wasn’t the point at all. What the point was, was the next mission Ernaut was going to receive, the foreshadowing Genevie was talking about. 

While Ernaut was still sleeping, Genevie got out of her bed, let out a stretch, and proceeded to walk down to her bookshelves, looking for some sort of archive to look at that could be interesting to Ernaut to know. Sure, Genevie was an aspiring collector of the eastern tribes, but she wasn’t able to collect everything. As Genevie browsed through the archives, she then pulled out one with the title “The Tear of Heaven” on it. Reading it, it talked about the legend of the Tear of Heaven, where it originated, how Aruku used it on her old journey and later on abandoned it. She saw the last note at the end of the archive; “the key of the world”. Genevie felt like this was one of Ernaut’s missions with the Tear of Heaven, but Ernaut wasn’t awake yet, he was still asleep in his bed. Genevie wanted to look at some archives she had collected because she wanted Ernaut to learn about them, so he can gain some ideas on what to do with his Tear of Heaven and how it could help him on his mission.

Genevie’s motivation with knowledge from the eastern tribes had gone very well in the past. In fact, these were the kind of knowledge that the people of the Nexus wouldn’t even bow, because she already knows that public opinion towards the outside world around the Nexus has been turned off by the Nexusians, because if there’s zero evidence or proof to be believable, it doesn’t work out. 

Ernaut eventually walked downstairs from his bedroom, curious on what Genevie was reading from the archives. He knew that Genevie could be reading some important exposition for only him, but not for the others in the Nexus.

“So, Genevie, what is that you’re reading? You seem to collect a lot of archives and important clues that could help me on my mission.” Ernaut asked. 

“From these archives, it says that this Tear is the key, and you seem to be possessing it.” Genevie said.

“What key? The Tear of Heaven? What else would this do?” Ernaut wondered, looking at the archive Genevie was reading. 

“This Tear of Heaven is said to hold one of the keys to the world. There is stated to be four tears of the world; and it is said that If all four tears were to be combined forces; the soul shall be able to decide the fate of the world itself.” 

“Oh, so this is one of the keys to change the world forever. Okay, so speaking of the other three tears, if I were to collect all four tears and unite them, I gain to control the world, and that’s it?” 

“Yes, but there’s a deal. If you ever manage to control the fate of the world, make sure to give Teya a world of happiness, okay?” 

“My promise is fine with that, but as you know, you won’t be coming along at all, it will just be me on the way east and collecting the other 3 tears. Who knows what lies ahead of my journey? What other dangers lie ahead? What are the greatest challenges I am going to face there? Oh, Genevie, what are you going to do when I find my way to Evergrove and continue my journey from over there?” 

“I’ll be staying here, keeping your presence and knowledge a secret. I don’t know what the people of Castlemore are up to, because they might be planning on some sort of secret plan to find a way to take you down, but you have such defenses and abilities with that Tear of Heaven, so many more powers which I cannot reproduce. I am known to be the only witch in the Nexus, because as you know, the people of Castlemore barely use witchcraft to do their work a lot more often that you know, they would rather stick to casual jobs such as military, smithry, cooking, laws, and sovereignty. Basic stuff.”

“Oh, Genevie, I want to continue my training today. I think speaking of the gold thief that you were talking about, I think we should try to look for him, that way I can catch him and explain his motivation. If his motivation is reasonable enough, like if he’s doing this in a polite manner, I won’t try to bring him into justice, although you have to do it because I’m a fugitive in Castlemore you know, 

“Speaking of that, I have a plan for you, do you remember that gold thief that is still lurking about? Well, I witnessed him while I was on my way to deliver the medicine on the project we were doing 2 days ago. I think you should sometime confront that gold thief so you can determine if you want to take him into justice or let him go, if he has a very good motivation, I think that should be the case here right now.” Genevie said, planning on catching the gold thief.

“So, where do we begin?” Ernaut asked, not knowing where to go to catch the gold thief.

“Okay, here’s the situation. Apparently I was tracing the steps of the gold thief, and they led to a cabin somewhere in the forest north between here and the docks. You’re going to need your hood again, so the people of Castlemore can’t be aware of your appearance, because we’ll be catching him and we might end up in publicity right now, although your supposed to be using your Heaven powers for good, let’s just be fair for right now in this situation; so basically no using your Heaven powers, okay?” Genevie stated.

“I’ll do this without using my Heaven powers, and what do you have that can help me catch the gold thief, because I can’t do it by just chasing him over and over again, because it doesn’t work like that for me.” Ernaut asked back.

“Okay, here take this, this is a lasso rope that I used to catch some animals and release them for certain situations, but I guess this will do for right now. If you time this rope right, you can stop the gold thief from running any longer if the lasso lands on him. What I’m saying right now is that you have to throw the lasso and time it, and if you position your throw right, you can stop him from running. Am I making things clear?” Genevie stated.

“Yes, I understand right now, so where do we begin right now? To the cabin north as you stated thanks to your knowledge of forensics?” Ernaut asked.

“That’s right, you’re right on the direction that I was talking about, now here’s the deal, we have to wear these hoods or else we would get caught easily by the people of Castlemore, I don’t know what they’re planning right now, but that’s more like something that I want to do by myself sometime.” Genevie replied. 

Both Ernaut and Genevie put on the hoods that were to disclose their identity to anyone. That way, they can navigate to their mission to catch the gold thief without being caught by any people in Castlemore. Speaking of Castlemore, they knew that the gold thief wouldn’t be hiding in Castlemore and rather somewhere in the wilderness of Aurora, because there were a lot more people living in urban places than in the wilderness, Genevie was the only one that chose a wilderness setting to put her own home! 

Ernaut and Genevie took the passage through the forests in order to avoid being tracked by outside forces, which that’d be risky to even do, even with their hoods on. In fact, Ernaut would never ever want to set foot in Castlemore ever again, because he didn’t know what the people of Castlemore were even planning to do with him, whether it be opposing him or any other circumstances. Genevie also wanted to go back to Castlemore one day by herself to secretly spy on what Wally was planning, 

The forest that they’d been walking through had no light that could be shined through the trees, and the only noises they heard were the sound of the leaves rustling throughout the area, indicating that there was someone else or even an animal moving around in the area, only which can be determined if they were to look around. 

“Genevie, I think I see the gold thief.” Ernaut said, pointing a runaway person that was carrying a large bag of gold. Shortly after Ernaut said that, Genevie looked towards the direction that the person was going, Genevie knew that was the gold thief because of the large bag he had. Genevie had to pay attention towards where the person was going, and upon seeing him upon full sight, Genevie knew when to pull the shots for Ernaut to take action. 

“There he goes! Catch him!” Genevie demanded, pointing where the direction the thief was going. Ernaut was running towards the direction the thief was going, following Genevie’s demand. The thief went through the forest trails, while Ernaut was on pursuit towards him. In Ernaut’s backpack was a lasso rope from Genevie, which would’ve been used for hunters to catch and release game or other animals. This lasso rope, Ernaut knew had to be the tool of the trade on catching that gold thief. 

The gold thief kept on running, but didn’t even say anything about Ernaut and Genevie chasing him, he never looked back as if he knew that wasting just one second would mean running to a dead-end. Ernaut has been managing his distance towards the gold thief and he was on a steady pace, but he knew that he isn’t going to budge well with the lasso, he had to get close enough to throw the lasso and stop him. Ernaut was trying to focus on the gold thief by dodging every obstacle he saw; rocks, trees, and whatever that led to a dead end and wherever the gold thief was going towards. 

Ernaut kept on running and running towards the thief and as soon as he got close enough, he then threw the rope towards the thief, knocking him down and being unable to move at all with himself being cornered towards the rope, which Ernaut held on to. 

“Now, I’m caught you. Now, state what are you doing with the gold.” Ernaut asked, upon stopping the gold thief.

“Please, I can explain.” the thief replied. “I stole the gold from the Vault of Castlemore because I wanted to find a way to help others in need, you know, my family for example? Okay, here’s the situation, I needed that money so I can help out good will for those in terms of you know, poverty and stuff. You know what I mean?” 

“Yeah, that is the still alright. So you stole the gold for good will to help those in terms of poverty and stuff because nobody else refused to help you out. Fine, I’ll spare you then, because your motivation sounds too reasonable to be turned down.” Ernaut replied.

“Thank you so much, I’ll be delivering this gold to you know, good will so I can help them out. You won’t tell anyone you caught and spared me, okay?” 

“My secret is fine with you!” Ernaut felt like he was helping out those in need, even though it seems questionable to others. In fact, Ernaut is learning about what it means to be selfish and what it means to only care about yourself. He had quite a bit of adventure today, and he felt like he was getting tired from the chase. The gold thief had ran off with the promise that he won’t tell anyone that Ernaut caught him or vice versa. Even though the thief would be likely by caught by Castlemore’s guards by sooner, Ernaut learned to spare people if they had reasonable motives, even though they seem questionable. 

Ernaut and Genevie, having felt the sense that they actually had done what is right for certain people, had walked right back to their estate. They met and confronted the gold thief, and had actually spared him due to his faithful motivation; he is stealing the gold to assist his family in terms of poverty. Genevie was getting quite tired from the chase, and so was Ernaut as well.

“You know Genevie, this is going quite very well right now. While I wait for some way to get to Evergrove, we on the other hand work together to solve problems and teach me important lore lessons that could assist me in the future. It sound so polite of you. Nobody else cared about the outside world, because it was either “evidence or hoax” to be believable. However, that isn’t the case right now. What is the case right now, is that I want to go over what I have learned right now, and that could review me for the upcoming situations right now. There are many cases where I have to undergo many different kinds of challenges, such as wild animals, Chromas, or dangers of the climates.” Ernaut said.

“I understand. Hopefully, I’ll think about it overnight, but I think the ship for Evergrove is bound to arrive in 2 days. Apparently, this ship isn’t any ordinary ship, it is a cargo ship nicknamed “Galleon” which is meant for delivering goods. Sometimes they allow passengers, but not when they’re delivering a focus on goods at their times. If you do manage to get to the Galleon, I can’t come with you, but that’s the important thing, you want to continue this mission, right. You can’t just stay here for days, you gotta find something to move on to. I read the boards on the docks and they gave me what I needed.” Genevie replied.

“I highly see that this is your plan to move on from there. Taking a ship to Evergrove to continue on your journey east.” Karin said.

“Yes, Karin. This is going to be our long run on the way east. Once we get to Evergrove, this becomes the second part of finding our way east. What else are we going to face there?” 

“I’ve never been to Evergrove, and that is where the big part begins. Aurora and Castlemore was just the beginning of things, but Evergrove and onward is where it really begins, where I have to be more serious and more cunning when it comes to the surroundings around me, because I’m on my own from now on. 

“As for your objective you did earlier today, how would you feel sparing someone who had a good motivation to do something bad for others?” Karin said.

“There is a reason that I spare people with good motivations, unless that motivation is to hurt people or commit acts of violence towards others, I spared the gold thief because he had a good motivation to do so; he was helping others and not committing any violence towards others. I don’t think he’d make it through Castlemore but that would reflect who I am today; someone who only fights for what it is right, and I only take violence or action when they have the motivation to actually do something bad.” Ernaut said.

“I understand, so you’re someone who is willing to help out others in need and spare those in terms of good will and motivation. You’re learning about mercy and how to treat someone with kindness. What is your weakness, or what do you hate?” Karin asked.

“For me, I hate being bullied and anyone who dares to attack me without mercy. Sure, you may be a good defender, but sometimes I have to learn how to face bigger challenges, such as whatever the Chromas have in mind, or whatever the kingdom of Nexus has in mind to take me down for you know, yourself who they call unidentified witchcraft.” 

“Unidentified witchcraft? So you were forced out of Castlemore due to what they framed you for?” 

“You’ll never understand, they believe that you are unidentified witchcraft because I have no way of telling Wally that this is believable. In fact, you came from out of the Nexus, and there’s no way these people will believe in you. To make matters worse, speaking of the Chroma threat, they’ll start to believe that I am the one who’s bringing the Chromas here as a way to convince everyone else to join them on their crusade to get rid of me. That’s just for the future incase if Wally brings the message to everywhere else, which would start out when I get to Evergrove and outside because they’ll likely track me while I’m heading for that Galleon in two days. You know, that ship which supposedly is the only way to get to Evergrove? 

“Ernaut, I understand, but you’re still training with Genevie. It’s simple enough with those powers, but do you remember that dream where you were fighting monsters and then you got thrown down into a volcano? I have more notable powers that you can even know. I’m not giving to them now because you’re just adapting me into it, I don’t give out powers for free you know, you have to keep on adapting me further and further and then I determine what powers you can gain. Oh, and you seem tired since you were running a lot again. Shall I end this conversation?” 

“Yeah, I’m beat out from all that running and chasing, so I want some sleep right now for the night.” 

Ernaut then went to sleep in his bed and then closed his eyes, and the purple mark that represented Karin faded out, as if it was only used if Karin was talking and goes invisible to hide any traces of her while she’s in stasis. Ernaut had another day of running, and felt like he needed to get back to his training of skills before leaving Aurora. Ernaut had a goal of getting aboard the Galleon to get to Evergrove, but he still has to learn many skills and techniques which some will be learnt from Karin and some on his own skills. Ernaut’s adventure in Aurora is bound to end soon where Ernaut would leave the island to go to Evergrove and find his way east, but that only starts in two days.


End file.
